


Ametysts bloom

by LumenNoctis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action, Akechi Goro Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Introspettivo, La tradurrò in inglese prima o poi, M/M, Si tratta essenzialmente di me che non accetto la morte di Akechi, Spero che il testo possa piacere a qualcuno, Storia in italiano, Well guys this is my first story on this site so please be gentle, What if?, spero vi piaccia!, story in italian, è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa su ao3!
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenNoctis/pseuds/LumenNoctis
Summary: «Adesso è la notte tra il sei e il sette dicembre. Ti trovi a casa di Akira, nell’attico del caffè Leblanc. Hai dormito ininterrottamente per tre giorni e due notti, in preda alla febbre…»Che tipo di evoluzione avrebbe avuto la sua vita ora che, in qualche modo, era sopravvissuto a se stesso? Odiava ammetterlo, ma se era ancora in quel lurido mondo, lo doveva unicamente ai Phantom Thieves. Eppure forse la morte sarebbe stato un sollievo migliore degli antidolorifici che Akira gli dava ogni sera poco prima di dormire. Meglio di quello sguardo che lo costringeva a venire ad affrontare tutte le proprie responsabilità.





	1. Birth by void.

**Capitolo 1.**

Era buio pesto nel momento in cui aprì gli occhi. Talmente buio che per un po’ non riuscì a capire se si fosse realmente svegliato, se avesse aperto gli occhi o se stesse ancora fissando il vuoto abissale che albergava nel suo petto. Nello stesso istante in cui iniziò a riprendere conoscenza, la gelida consapevolezza di essere vivo gli attanagliò i polmoni. Faceva fatica a respirare, come se una corda ruvida e sporca si stesse lentamente stringendo attorno al suo collo. Il respiro si accorciò e uno dopo l’altro diventava sempre più corto e affannato. Le mani annasparono su quello che a prima impressione sembrava un lenzuolo. Si rese conto di trovarsi disteso da qualche parte. La mano destra corse al proprio collo senza che potesse comandarla, in cerca quella corda maledetta per poterla strappare via, ma non importava quanto le sue dita indagassero, trovava solo pelle. Pelle, ossa in rilievo che sporgevano dalla sua gola non appena affondava i polpastrelli nella carne. Non riusciva a fermarmi. Così aveva iniziato a graffiarsi e in breve tempo lo fece con entrambe le mani. Le unghie raschiavano più a fondo che potevano e la corda stringeva sempre di più.

«Akira! Sveglia, Akira!»

La voce giunse alle sue orecchie ma era distante ebbe l’effetto di distrarlo per appena un attimo, non abbastanza da permettergli un respiro. Non importava quanta aria cercasse di inspirare, era sempre troppo poca. Il dolore che sentiva al collo iniziava ad essere insopportabile, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Tutto il suo corpo era come posseduto, la sua coscienza annichilita.

«Cavolo.»

Due mani forti lo afferrarono per le spalle, scuotendolo. Una luce si accese in lontananza e fu così accecante da farlo gemere. Il buio tornò a coprire i suoi occhi. Improvvisamente non sentì più la presa sulle spalle, ma qualcosa l’afferrò con forza attorno ai suoi polsi. Poteva sentire tutta la determinazione che scaturiva da quella presa salda e faceva paura. Chi era? Quando il suo aggressore cercò di allontanare le mani dal suo collo, il ragazzo urlò. Sentì la gola andare a fuoco. Bruciava terribilmente. Quello che ne venne fuori fu solo il primo di una serie di grida disperate. A sentirlo lui stesso con le proprie orecchie, era quasi terrificante. Dall’esterno non sapeva se compiacersi o disgustarsi di se stesso. Tutto cadeva a pezzi. Vedeva solo il vuoto, in cui stava cadendo inesorabilmente.

«Fermati, ti prego fermati.» La voce era familiare, ma non la riconosceva. Il cuore all’impazzata, senza quasi più fiato, incontrollabile, si ribellò.

« _No! No! No! No!_ »

Altre grida seguirono. Fu tutto d’un tratto che si sentì afferrare con ancora più forza adesso. Nessuna gentilezza fu messa nei gesti che gli strapparono le mani dal corpo. L’aggressore tenne stretti i suoi polsi, lui si sentì sollevare e spingere all’indietro. Pensò che sarebbe caduto per sempre all’indietro, finché la sua schiena non sbatté contro qualcosa che non sembrava affatto pavimento. Pur con i polsi sollevati e bloccati sopra la testa, si agitò instancabilmente, ma la presa era ferrea e non riuscì a liberarsi.

«Akechi…» di nuovo quella voce, «Akechi, sono io. _Akira._ » Le parole dell’altro si sovrapposero ai suoi pensieri. Non riuscì nemmeno a rendersi conto che il suo nome fosse la prima cosa sensata che ricominciava a passargli per la mente. Col respiro ancora affannato e la sensazione di essere vicino alla morte per soffocamento, tentò di aprire nuovamente gli occhi. La luminosità della stanza però era ancora troppo forte e rinunciò immediatamente.

«Morgana, la luce piccola vicino le scale. Accendi quella.»

«Roger.»

 _Morgana…_ Qualcosa scattò, un ricordo. Il muso nero e gli occhi blu come il mare di quell’animale che Akira si portava sempre nella borsa. Inutile nasconderlo, Akechi aveva sempre saputo che i due non viaggiavano mai da soli. _Il gatto maledetto… ovviamente c’è… anche lui_. Vi fu buio per un attimo, poi una luce più tenue illuminò la stanza. Akechi continuava a respirare a un ritmo selvaggio e violento. Finalmente era riuscito a mettere in fila più parole e a formulare un pensiero coerente, ma era stato uno di numero. L’insufficienza d’aria toglieva respiro anche al cervello. La presenza di Akira chino su di lui era rassicurante quanto opprimente. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe aggrappato a lui con tutte le forze se fosse servito a non farlo andare giù, giù, giù…

«Akechi,» il suo cognome pronunciato così tante volte iniziava a fargli girare la testa. Non serviva richiamare così la sua attenzione. Come faceva il coglione a non capire che l’aveva già tutta? «Sei al sicuro. Sei a casa mia, non sei solo.»

Tutto a un tratto, spalancò gli occhi. Erano forse l’unica parte del suo corpo che non urlava, in quel momento. Lentamente il suo sguardo mise a fuoco il volto pallido, i capelli neri corvini, quel paio di occhi grigi che appartenevano ad Akira Kurusu. Vederlo chino su di lui con quello sguardo serio dipinto in faccia per un attimo scatenò un’onta di odio nel suo cuore, a maggior ragione del fatto che lo stava costringendo fermo sul materasso con tanta facilità. Eppure, per quanto fosse bravo ad aggrapparsi all’odio e al rancore, il sentimento scemò velocemente come era sbocciato. La sua mente si riempì di tutti quei ricordi che, per un attimo, aveva pensato sarebbero stati gli ultimi della sua vita e il furore svanì del tutto.

«Non respiro,» soffiò così velocemente che probabilmente Akira non aveva nemmeno capito. La gola bruciava a causa di tutti quei respiri dolorosi che aveva cercato di catturare. «A-aiuto. Non… respiro…»

Pensò di essere sul punto di morire. Lo pensava davvero. Più si concentrava sul calmare il proprio respiro, di rallentare il battito cardiaco, più gradualmente scivolava nel panico, meno riusciva a respirare, meno riusciva a controllare il proprio corpo. Sentì che Akira si assicurava la presa sui suoi polsi in una mano sola e ritraeva l’altra. Vide il suo corpo spostarsi verso destra e udì il rumore di cardini che scorrevano. In pochi secondi, un alito di vento freddo investì il suo viso e tutta la pelle scoperta. Un dito di gelo segnò un solco lungo il suo collo. Il freddo che sentì alla testa mandò il suo cervello in cortocircuito per un millisecondo, poi ebbe l’effetto opposto. L’improvvisa realtà del _freddo_ fu sufficiente a restituirgli un po’ di lucidità. Senza rendersene conto, smise di dimenarsi. Seppure in modo irregolare, con continue interruzioni e tremiti, anche il respiro iniziò a rallentare e a regolarizzarsi e se si affrettava era per i brividi.

Il respiro di Akira Kurusu era ormai ciò che di più caldo raggiungeva il suo viso. Ancora chino su di lui, lo osservava con attenzione e lo incoraggiava con parole che a malapena sfioravano le sue orecchie. «Bravissimo… piano. Uno… due. Uno… due…»

Akechi non riusciva nemmeno a capire cosa stesse contando finché il ragazzo non gli chiese di contare assieme a lui. Dopo un tempo che gli sembrò infinito capì che si riferiva ai suoi respiri. Con poca sicurezza, seguì il consiglio. «U-uno…» il primo respirò venne fuori un po’ tremante, ma cercò di allungarlo il più possibile. «Du… due.» La voce di Akira lo accompagnava e sembrava una carezza. Non stava andando così male, ma Akechi non riusciva a non arrabbiarsi con sé stesso. Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido, debole e incapace. La cosa più naturale del mondo per chiunque vivesse, ecco, lui non riusciva a farla. I neonati respiravano e neanche ci pensavano. Ed eccolo lì, il miserevole Goro Akechi, disperato perché non ricordava più come si faceva a vivere.

Questi pensieri lo agitarono terribilmente. Un sorriso amaro si fece strada dentro di lui ma non raggiunse le labbra. _Sarei dovuto morire lì_. «U-u…» il fiato gli si mozzò in gola in un accenno di nuova iperventilazione. Il fatto che gli venisse da ridere non l’aiutava. _Non merito questo_. Un nodo alla gola che prima non c’era lo strinse più forte di quella corda che ora chissà dove era finita. Forse i Phantom Thieves avrebbero fatto meglio a permettergli di inscenare la propria morte fino alla fine. Sarebbe scomparso, non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di ricordare come si faceva a respirare. Se ne sarebbe andato con una morte degna di un eroe tragico shakespeariano.

«Ehi, ehi.»

Eccola di nuovo, la voce calma e sicura di Akira Kurusu. Il suo acerrimo nemico, il suo rivale. L’unica persona che fosse mai riuscita a sopravvivergli e non una, ma ben due volte. Il giorno in cui aveva sparato un proiettile dritto nelle sue tempie si era sentito l’uomo più potente del mondo. Una delle vette più alte dell’Everest. Eppure, eccolo lì. Più vivo di lui, senza dubbio, e capacissimo di fare qualsiasi cosa. Ma soprattutto, era lì per _lui_. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo a marcire su quella maledetta nave, lasciare che lo uccidessero, smettere per una volta di volersi accollare il peso della vita di qualcun altro.

«Akechi,» il viso del ragazzo di fronte a lui, pur nella penombra, era estremamente nitido ai suoi occhi, «Sei forte. Molto più forte della maggior parte delle persone che conosco. Magari non andiamo d’accordo su molte cose, io e te, ma se ti arrendi ora non avremo nemmeno mai l’occasione di parlarne, che dici?»

«D-di cosa… parlare?» Aveva la bocca così secca e impastata che anche mormorare era difficilissimo. Per la prima volta, la voce di Akira si lasciò andare ad una leggera risata. La pressione che aveva sui polsi svanì. Finalmente libero, tuttavia, Akechi non si mosse di un millimetro.

«Uhm… che ne dici dei pancakes?»

«P-pan…» la sua voce si spense. Fu come se tutto si fosse spento dentro la sua testa. Non se ne accorse nemmeno. Il solo nome del cibo però era bastato ad aprire una voragine nel suo stomaco. Improvvisamente, si domandò da quanto tempo fosse che non metteva qualcosa sotto i denti. La sua pancia, di simile accordo, brontolò forte. Questo guadagnò un’altra risata da parte di Akira, che gli sorrise in una maniera che Akechi non avrebbe esitato a definire intenerita e che gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare. Il ragazzo a quel punto avvicinò una mano al suo viso e con gentilezza scansò le ciocche di capelli che aveva sulla fronte, umida e sudata. Akechi sentì il calore della sua pelle contro la propria e rabbrividì. Poi Akira si voltò lateralmente, guardando un punto lontano nella stanza fuori dal suo campo visivo.

«Morgana, vieni a tenergli compagnia. Prendo il necessario e torno.» Prima di alzarsi dal letto, il ragazzo allungò una mano verso l’alto e Akechi l’osservò mentre faceva scorrere il vetro della finestra non fu quasi del tutto chiusa. Ora l’aria era fresca e Akechi fu felice di non avere più il vento gelido a colpirlo in faccia. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto aveva finalmente ritrovato un po’ di calma. Avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Akira di non andare, ma non aveva la voce né la forza per farlo. Come poteva la sua presenza rassicurarlo al punto da fargli provare un tale senso di smarrimento? Non era forse abituato a fare le cose da solo? Non provava forse una repulsione viscerale nei confronti di quel ragazzo? Dentro di sé, Akechi sapeva che quest’ultima avversione non era altro che una finzione del suo personaggio.

Il maledetto gatto nero dagli occhi azzurri salì sul letto nel punto esatto dal quale Akira si era appena alzato. Akechi seguì il ragazzo con lo sguardo fin dove poté e lo vide mentre scendeva i primi scalini. Involontariamente, tutto il suo corpo aveva seguito i suoi occhi e la sua mano sinistra pendeva fuori dal letto adesso. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di avere le mani sporche e bagnate. Stringendo il pugno debolmente e sfregando le dita tra loro, riconobbe la consistenza di _quel_ liquido che conosceva bene. Dacché pensava di starsi sentendo meglio, improvvisamente sentì lo stomaco sottosopra. La stanza girò come una ruota della fortuna e sentì un conato arrivare a metà della sua gola.

«Ehi…» la voce di Morgana lo raggiunse come distante anni luce. Lentamente, si voltò verso di lui e sperò fosse un segno sufficiente a far capire che aveva la sua attenzione. Meglio che ripensare alle proprie mani sporche di sangue, che lo avrebbero perseguitato a vita. Pregò affinché la stanza smettesse di girare il prima possibile. «Sono felice che ti sia svegliato… Siamo stati tutti in pensiero.»

Un groviglio di emozioni a metà tra il cuore e lo stomaco. _Tutti_ … Sentiva un caldo incredibile, gli scoppiava la testa e pensò di esser vicino al vomito, ma cosa avrebbe potuto gettar fuori il suo corpo vuoto?

«Akira mi ha detto di tenerti compagnia,» Morgana interruppe il suo corso di pensieri, «Significa che vuole che non ti addormenti di nuovo mentre lui non è qui. E che non ti senta solo, probabilmente.»

Il massimo che riuscì a fare fu annuire flebilmente.

«Fai fatica a parlare, giusto? Allora parlerò un po’ io. Forse ti stai anche chiedendo varie cose quindi proverò a darti qualche informazione,» il gatto si leccò una zampa, per poi passarsela sul muso. Un gesto che, se fosse stato umano, sarebbe forse stato paragonabile al passarsi una mano tra i capelli. «Adesso è la notte tra il sei e il sette dicembre. Ti trovi a casa di Akira, nell’attico del caffè Leblanc. Hai dormito ininterrottamente per tre giorni e due notti, in preda alla febbre… se senti dei pizzicori alla gamba destra, è normale, la dottoressa Takemi ha avuto il suo bel daffare ad estrarti quella pallottola dal polpaccio e a fasciarti come si deve. Se dovessi sentire tanto dolore diccelo subito, abbiamo degli antidolorifici…»

Erano troppe informazioni per poterle processare correttamente una per una. La parola “pallottola” però lo colpì come se fosse stata appena sparata verso la sua testa. Akechi non ricordava nemmeno di essere stato colpito. Doveva essere accaduto mentre fuggivano dal palazzo di Shido. Ora che Morgana aveva portato l’attenzione sull’argomento, si rese conto di avere delle bende saldamente avvolte attorno al polpaccio destro. Allungando una mano, toccò il tessuto accarezzandolo lentamente. «Non… fa male…»

«Ottimo.» Fu la risposta immediata di Morgana. Poco dopo dei passi riecheggiarono dalle scale facendosi sempre più vicini. Akechi li contò e arrivò fino al numero sette, poi Akira fu nuovamente ai piedi del letto. Stava trasportando un vassoio e lo poggiò a terra. Il rumore gli diede così tanto fastidio che Akechi gemette e si coprì le orecchie con le mani, ma con gli occhi sbirciò la scena. Sul vassoio, una piccola bacinella, diversi fazzoletti bianchi, un bicchiere, una bottiglia di acqua e un piatto con sopra alcuni biscotti erano allineati uno accanto all’altro. La prima cosa che Akira gli porse fu il bicchier d’acqua. Sedutosi sul bordo del letto, fece scivolare un braccio sotto il suo collo e Akechi si mosse per agevolarlo mentre l’altro lo sollevava. Spostandosi un po’ indietro, infine poté sedersi poggiando la schiena contro la parete. Ancora stordito, Akechi non riusciva a guardare dritto davanti a sé senza che la stanza ondeggiasse, ma sapeva di dover bere. Ne percepiva il bisogno in fondo alla propria gola secca e bruciata. Akira gli si fece più vicino e portò il bicchiere alle sue labbra. Con un po’ di incertezza, Akechi chiuse le mani attorno al piccolo oggetto in vetro e attorno alle stesse dita di Akira, che non accennarono a lasciare la presa. Lentamente, inclinò il bicchiere e bevve tutta l’acqua che vi era all’interno. Una volta assaggiata la prima goccia, il bisogno di berne altra divenne urgente. Akira dovette riempirgli altri tre bicchieri prima che si sentisse soddisfatto.

«Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?» la domanda gli strappò una smorfia. Lentamente, scosse la testa. Se avesse mangiato in quel momento sarebbe finito col vomitare. Quando poté finalmente metter via il bicchiere, Akira lo aiutò a tornare in posizione supina sul letto. Le sue mani erano così attente eppure ferme, salde. Akechi rabbrividì pensando che probabilmente era la prima persona che qualcuno lo toccava, in assoluto o forse in tanto, tanto tempo. Chinandosi accanto al letto, Akira uscì dal suo campo visivo, ma capì che stava armeggiando con la bacinella. Quando rifece capolino, scostatogli i capelli dalla fronte, vi poggiò il fazzoletto. Osservando per tutto il tempo il soffitto dell’attico, Akechi non oppose resistenza e la sensazione del panno umido sulla pelle lo fece sentire subito meglio. Ad occhi chiusi, cercò di rilassarsi e si concentrò sul proprio respiro. Il tocco di qualcosa sul lato sinistro del collo però lo fece sussultare. Akira lo osservava e gli mostrò la mano destra, tra le cui dita teneva stretto un altro fazzoletto bagnato. Non si dissero niente e dopo poco il ragazzo riprese ciò che aveva iniziato poco prima. Senza una singola parola, proprio come gli si addiceva, pensò Akechi. Akira passò il fazzoletto lungo tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, dalla mandibola alle clavicole. Akechi si sentiva un po’ a disagio e non capiva il perché del gesto. L’attenzione con cui Akira si prendeva cura di lui era terribile. Terribile e spaventosa fin nelle viscere, eppure così calda. Il tocco delle sue dita era leggero, quasi rilassante, ma a volte bruciava e in alcuni punti il contatto col tessuto lanciava stilettate di dolore dritte al suo cervello. In questi casi, Akira si fermava e si voltava, seguiva poi il suono del fazzoletto che veniva intinto nell’acqua della bacinella, poi il ragazzo tornava e più gentilmente di prima riprendeva il suo lavoro. Mordendosi le labbra, Akechi cercava di non impazzire.

«Perché fai questo?» Chiederlo fu togliersi un peso insostenibile dal petto. «Non siamo… compagni… tu non dovresti…»

Akira non rispose subito, passò il fazzoletto umido un’ultima volta sul lato destro del suo collo e si lasciò andare a un leggero sospiro. «Non preoccuparti, ho finito… E, non so dirti perché.»

A differenza dei suoi gesti, la risposta era così fredda ed elusiva che Akechi si sentì tradito, come se Akira gli avesse appena piantato un paletto di ghiaccio nel cuore. Ironico, non era stato lui a tradirlo, in realtà. Per un attimo la mente gli si svuotò del tutto, ma durò un istante soltanto. Una risata sfuggì alle sue labbra ma finì in un colpo di tosse. _Patetico_. «Devo dedurne che soffri di una sorta di sindrome da crocerossina, Kurusu?» domandò quando si fu ripreso, «Non puoi salvare chiunque. Sogni così vasti e altruisti finiscono sempre per deluderti.»

«Non voglio salvare chiunque,» rispose il ragazzo, e dal tono di voce sembrava che non avesse finito. Invece si voltò e senza aggiungere altro si alzò dal letto. Akechi sentì il rumore di qualcosa che strusciava contro il pavimento, poi la voce del ragazzo. «Mor.» In men che non si dica, il maledetto gatto nero era tornato al suo fianco mentre Akira si allontanava. Da non molto lontano giunse il rumore di ante che si aprivano e poi sbattevano. Quando fu di ritorno, Akira teneva in mano una scatolina bianca. Riprendendo il proprio posto al suo fianco, allungò una mano verso il suo viso, accompagnandolo, per farlo voltare verso di lui.

«Adesso devi mangiare un biscotto,» disse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo dirlo con una faccia così seria, «altrimenti non posso darti la medicina.» Akechi storse il naso, chiedendosi perché mai dovesse fidarsi di una persona che non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stava aiutando. Tuttavia, non solo non aveva alternative migliori, l’unico motivo che aveva per non accettare era il suo orgoglio, e non era _davvero_ sufficiente per rifiutare. Senza protestare dunque si sollevò sui gomiti, combattendo un giramento di testa, e prese con una mano il biscotto che Akira gli stava porgendo. Lo portò alle labbra e lentamente ne mandò giù un morso. La pasta frolla era sicuramente buona e dolce, ma gli lasciò un che di amaro in bocca. Aveva fame, ma non voleva mangiare.

«Finiscilo tutto, Akechi.» Akira si guadagnò uno sguardo che era _tutto_ fuoco e saette. Se solo fosse stato abbastanza in forze da potergli tirare un pugno in faccia e rompergli il naso, Akechi lo avrebbe fatto. Nonostante ciò, obbedì.

«Ora ingoia questa.» il ragazzo gli passò una pasticca e avvicinò anche il bicchiere dopo averlo riempito nuovamente. Ancora una volta senza fiatare Akechi fece come gli veniva detto e si aiutò bevendo dell’acqua. Restituì il bicchiere e fissò Akira intensamente. Akira sostenne il suo sguardo e i due tacquero per un po’. Anche quando tornò a stendersi, liberandosi dal dolore che gli indolenziva le braccia, Akechi non distolse mai lo sguardo. Stava iniziando già a dimenticare il motivo della propria fissazione quando l’altro gli parlò.

«Sai,» iniziò con calma irreale, «Forse non è il momento più adatto, ma se hai qualcosa da dire dilla. Te lo si legge in faccia.»

«Io…» iniziò, confuso con se stesso, finché non riuscì ad aggrapparsi all’unica emozione che provava intensamente da una vita e che prima, invece, l’aveva abbandonato, «Io odio… dover dipendere da te.» La propria debolezza lo ripugnava oltre ogni misura. Il senso di impotenza suscitava in lui una frustrazione che non aveva mai provato prima. Ripensare alla bruciante sconfitta che aveva subito ad opera dei Phantom Thieves gettava solo altro sale sulla ferita. Non importavano le loro belle parole. Non importava più nulla di fronte a quell’umiliazione. Una parte di lui non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsene. Eppure, guardando Akira, non vedeva più soltanto un’occasione mancata, un degno rivale né un nemico giurato. Vedeva una mano tesa verso di lui. Una possibilità, qualcosa di spaventoso. «Odio dover riconoscere che ho bisogno di te.»

Quegli occhi così sicuri e profondi, nell’oscurità della stanza, sembrarono brillare per un attimo. Esasperato, Akechi si lasciò andare ad un sospiro che sapeva tutto di resa e scosse la testa tra sé. Questa era certamente stata una confessione che il suo vecchio sé non avrebbe mai fatto. Si domandò che fine aveva fatto.

«Capisco…» Akira sembrò pensarci su, un po’ distante, «Ma devi vivere.»

Il silenzio cadde tra di loro lasciando Akechi a domandarsi se avrebbe dovuto prendere quella risposta come un incoraggiamento o come una minaccia. Ma era sempre stato così, Akira Kurusu, estremamente silenzioso e di poche parole e, nonostante tutto, aveva un coraggio e una forza ammirevoli. Le poche parole che diceva non erano quasi mai parole a caso. Akechi pensò che avrebbe voluto sentirne altre, e che per farlo avrebbe volentieri risposto, tuttavia non passò molto tempo ancora prima che la medicina iniziasse ad avere effetto. I suoni divennero sempre più ovattati. Se disse qualcosa, non lo avrebbe più ricordato. Senza accorgersene chiuse gli occhi e scivolò in un sonno profondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Il mio nome è Chiara. Era da tanto tempo che non pubblicavo nulla su internet ed è la prima volta che lo faccio su ao3. Spero di riuscire a portare a termine questa storia, ma penso proprio di sì perché è da tanto che non mi sento così ispirata. Se la storia vi piace, vi sembra scritta bene o, non so, insomma non vi è dispiaciuta, lasciatemi un segno del vostro passaggio! La cosa che trovo più carina in assoluto di questo sito è che se non si ha il tempo o la voglia di lasciare un commento, si possono sempre lasciare i kudos, che impiegano un attimo ma valgono tanto per tutti noi piccoli scrittori. Grazie mille! Aggiornerò presto.


	2. Slow beat.

**Capitolo 2.**

_Slow beat._  

L’indomani mattina, Akira si svegliò presto, colpito in viso dai primi raggi del sole. Il divano sul quale aveva continuato a dormire per quasi cinque giorni era morbido abbastanza da permettergli di dormirci serenamente, ma un po’ troppo corto. Ciò lo costringeva a restare fermo in posizione fetale per tutta la notte e la mattina successiva a volte si svegliava con qualche parte del corpo indolenzita e formicolante. Nonostante la scomodità, però, dormire lì non gli dispiaceva. Probabilmente perché le coperte sotto le quali si rannicchiava ogni sera gli lasciavano una bella sensazione di calore e sicurezza al momento del risveglio. Sentiva la mancanza del suo piumone, ma aveva deciso di lasciarlo ad Akechi per il tempo che fosse rimasto. Tempo che si stava rivelando più lungo del previsto.

Akira sbatté le palpebre più volte mentre fissava assentemente le proprie mani sul materasso accanto al proprio viso. Come stava diventando una sua pessima abitudine, poi, il suo sguardo scivolò oltre, verso Akechi, indugiando in ogni particolare della scena di fronte ai suoi occhi. Il piumone tutto in disordine e mezzo storto lasciava scoperto per metà il piede sinistro di Akechi, che faceva capolino vicino il limitare del letto. Si immaginò la sensazione delle dita fredde in contrasto col calore che sentiva lui stesso sotto le coperte. Il resto del corpo era interamente coperto, il viso rivolto alla parete, il chiarore della sua pelle esposto ai raggi del sole.

Ogni sera Akira si addormentava e ogni mattina si svegliava osservando il ragazzo dormire nel suo letto. Nella maggior parte dei casi era stato un sonno tormentato e la prima notte che Akechi aveva dormito lì Akira non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, perché lui non faceva altro che dimenarsi, ansimare, tossire. Era in uno stato incosciente dalla sera stessa in cui avevano fatto ritorno dal palazzo di Shido, quando la febbre aveva preceduto il loro arrivo alla clinica di Takemi. Le sue condizioni non erano cambiate per quattro giorni e tutti stavano iniziando a preoccuparsi.

Prima di alzarsi, Akira allungò una mano sul tavolo da lavoro, al quale aveva accostato il divano il più possibile così da poterlo usare come comodino, e le sue mani tastarono alla cieca per un po’. La linea fina e ondulata dei suoi occhiali incontrò le sue dita, che scivolarono sul legno liscio per chiudersi infine attorno alla familiare forma del telefono. Le coperte si spostarono tutte quando si tirò su a sedere contro lo schienale. Aperta la chat di gruppo, mandò un messaggio senza pensarci molto su: “Stanotte Akechi si è svegliato”. Come aveva previsto, non ricevette alcuna risposta immediata. In alto a destra, lo schermo del telefono gli comunicava che erano le sei e ventidue del mattino. Fu mentre stava per mettere di nuovo via il dispositivo che il suono di una notifica lo fece desistere. Era Haru, sorprendentemente sveglia, reattiva e col telefono a portata di mano. Chissà che non stesse già badando alle sue piccole piante sul terrazzo della Shūjin, non si sarebbe sorpreso.

“Oh, ma che bella notizia!” aveva scritto nel primo messaggio, “Come sta?”.

Akira si passò una mano nei capelli. “Quando si è svegliato erano le 3 più o meno, stava malissimo, sembrava che non riuscisse a respirare. Poi ha iniziato a graffiarsi il collo, temevo volesse staccarsi le corde vocali con le proprie mani e uccidersi.” Prima di inviare, con il pollice sospeso a pochi millimetri dallo schermo, si voltò per guardare il ragazzo che stava nel letto. In quel momento, sembrava stesse dormendo serenamente e il respiro era regolare. Di nuovo, i suoi occhi incapparono in quelle dita che sbucavano da sotto il piumone e sorrise tra sé. Avrebbe fatto meglio ad alzarsi e controllare meglio la sua condizione. Tornando al telefono, decise di cancellare il messaggio e riscriverlo. “Ora sembra che stia bene. Più tardi incontriamoci, è meglio parlarne di persona.”

La risposta di Haru non tardò. “Ricevuto. Facci sapere se hai bisogno di aiuto!”

“Certo, a più tardi”.

 

L’odore del caffè di Sojiro si diffuse nel locale circa mezz’ora più tardi. Akira si era già vestito per allora e aveva verificato le condizioni di Akechi. Dormiva profondamente, ma il respiro era regolare e doveva esserlo stato per tutta la notte, perché Morgana non si era svegliato come era accaduto le altre volte che il ragazzo aveva avuto degli improvvisi peggioramenti. Il sonno non sembrava nemmeno pesante come gli altri giorni. Sembrava così… sereno. Akira pensò che forse non avrebbe dovuto aspettare a lungo per vederlo aprire nuovamente gli occhi. Dopo aver chiuso la finestra che aveva lasciato accostata per tutta la notte, scese al piano inferiore, dove a giudicare dal rumore di stoviglie e acqua che scorreva Sojiro era già all’opera.

«Ben svegliato,» si sentì salutare quando raggiunse il bancone. Sojiro era già all’opera dietro il bancone e gli stava preparando il solito piatto di curry mattutino. Ad Akira piaceva molto il curry di Sojiro, ma iniziava a pensare che fosse un po’ troppo mangiarlo ogni mattina. Quella volta che aveva domandato il suo parere avrebbe dovuto rispondergli di allargare il menù a qualcosa che non fosse curry invece di farsi trascinare dall’entusiasmo di Futaba.

«Buongiorno,» rispose prima di esibirsi in uno sbadiglio. «Grazie del cibo.»

Dopo la prima cucchiaiata scettica al piatto di curry, dimenticò ogni lamentela e si ricordò perché non proponeva mai a Sojiro qualcosa di diverso. Quel curry era davvero qualcosa di un altro mondo. Mentre mangiava, decise di aggiornare anche Sojiro sulla situazione. Gli sembrò sollevato, dal modo in cui annuì tra sé e sé. «Iniziavo a pensare che sarebbe morto in quel letto,» fu il suo commento, «Dunque gli altri ti raggiungono nel pomeriggio?»

«Così dovrebbe essere…»

«Ora che ci penso,» lo interruppe bruscamente Sojiro, «Ho sentito un po’ di persone per strada lamentarsi di aver sentito delle urla stanotte. Erano piuttosto terrorizzati. Io invece non mi sono svegliato.»

«Sì, era lui,» dichiarò Akira senza riserve, mentre portava alle labbra la tazza di caffè. Era amaro e forte, come piaceva a lui, e Sojiro aveva ormai imparato i suoi gusti. Tentò di allungarlo il più a lungo possibile, ma il caffè ci metteva così poco a finire. Le ultime gocce lo fissavano dal fondo della tazza. Rassegnatosi al fatto che non poteva di certo mettersi a leccarle via una per una, la mise via e tornò a rivolgersi a Sojiro. «Ho paura che se si svegliasse di nuovo causerebbe un pandemonio. Stanotte non era per niente in sé la metà del tempo, solo alla fine si è ripreso.»

_L’ho capito nel momento in cui ha mi ha fissato come se volesse strangolarmi_ , un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Non capiva se fosse inquietudine o l’eccitazione della sfida. Era durato un solo istante, ma era bastato ad accendergli un fuoco nel petto.

«Uhm? Che hai da sorridere in maniera così sinistra?» l’appunto di Sojiro non era affatto fuori luogo. Anzi, Akira doveva ammettere che l’uomo era dotato di un ottimo spirito di osservazione.

«Oh?» facendo finta di nulla, si ricompose, «Niente, è che da quando ha capito dov’era e con chi stava, si è calmato, ma al tempo stesso non sembrava molto contento.» Una parte di lui non riusciva proprio a capirlo.

«Non è mai stato un tipo stupido quello, nemmeno io mi fiderei se fossi tu a prenderti cura di me e mi avessero sparato un colpo alla gamba in qualche circostanza sconosciuta,» Sojiro si abbandonò a una breve risata.

Akira alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare volutamente esagerato, ma dentro stava sorridendo. Sceso dallo sgabello, portò lui stesso al lavello il piatto vuoto e la posata che aveva usato e iniziò a lavarli, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vide Sojiro che metteva via la tazza del caffé, pulendola con un panno bagnato. I residui del curry venivano via facilmente dal piatto sotto il getto d’acqua. «Dunque,» la voce di Sojiro lo richiamò. Si voltò a guardarlo mentre questi continuava, «Indirettamente, mi stai dicendo che devo tenere il locale chiuso anche oggi?»

«Oh… sì…» dopo essersi asciugato le mani sul panno appeso alla sua sinistra, ripose ogni cosa al suo posto negli scaffali. «Mi dispiace per il disagio.»

«Finirò al verde per colpa tua, fai bene ad esser dispiaciuto.»

Dal tono della voce Sojiro non sembrava affatto arrabbiato, per qualche motivo, ma Akira si sentiva ugualmente in debito. Non riusciva quasi a credere a quanto fosse cambiato il loro rapporto dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede a Leblanc. All’epoca Sojiro non faceva altro che metterlo in guardia sulla sua condotta e ci voleva poco a capire che non si fidava affatto di lui. Adesso, sembrava quasi trattarlo come un secondo figlio. La cosa non gli dispiaceva, anzi, trovava la sua presenza un punto fermo rassicurante della nuova vita a Tokyo che aveva avuto inizio poco meno di un anno prima.

All’improvviso si rese conto della voce di un reporter alla tv che gli parlava nell’orecchio. Qualcosa doveva aver attirato la sua attenzione, forse un nome o una parola chiave, ma si era già persa nel sottofondo dei suoi pensieri. Dopo un primo momento, in cui riconobbe quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere la scena di un dibattito televisivo, Akira non si sforzò nemmeno di ascoltare. Sicuramente sarebbe solo finito col sentire altre notizie riguardo l’inesorabile ascesa di Shido al ruolo di primo ministro alle elezioni. In giro non si parlava di altro da un po’ di tempo ormai. Pensare a tutto ciò che quell’uomo compiva sotto il naso del popolo che tanto era bravo ad adularlo gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Per non parlare della condizione di Akechi, di quanto quell’uomo avesse rovinato la sua infanzia, il suo presente e il suo futuro. Se il ragazzo fosse morto su quella nave, in quella situazione, dopo tutte le parole che si erano detti, Akira non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Finì col domandarsi, tuttavia, dopo la rabbia e il desiderio di morte, cosa rimaneva ad Akechi?

Il telefono vibrò nella sua tasca e il tintinnio della suoneria attirò anche l’attenzione di Sojiro, il quale smise di osservare la tv assieme a lui. Forse lui la stava ascoltando davvero, però. Riscuotendosi, Akira decise di tornare al proprio attico in cima alle scale. Il telefono squillò un’altra volta mentre andava. Morgana, che era rimasto di sopra, scodinzolò quando lo vide e scese dal letto. Si diedero il cambio come avevano fatto nei giorni precedenti e non ci volle molto prima che Sojiro iniziasse a parlare ad alta voce col gatto. Quando era in compagnia non lo dava a vedere, ma si era davvero affezionato a Morgana e Akira trovava tutte le attenzioni che gli riservava molto dolci. Sicuramente a Morgana faceva anche piacere.

Presa la sedia vicina al muro, Akira la trascinò vicino al letto e vi si sedette di fronte per osservare con calma lo stato di Akechi. Nulla era cambiato da prima, quindi si rilassò e, poggiandosi allo schienale, aprì la chat del telefono, rispose e la chiuse di nuovo. Erano soltanto gli altri che rispondevano, perdendosi in qualche chiacchiera e dando la loro disponibilità per il pomeriggio. Non sapendo come colmare il silenzio, Akira stette fermo ad osservare il modo in cui, ritmicamente, il petto di Akechi si sollevava e si abbassava. La pelle chiara del collo era lasciata scoperta dai capelli, che si spargevano disordinatamente sul cuscino. Con un po’ di sollievo notò che il sangue si era già cicatrizzato in diversi punti, anche se faceva quasi male a guardare.

Avvicinatosi ancora un po’, Akira scostò una ciocca di capelli che stava coprendo il viso del ragazzo e si era perfino intrecciata alle sue ciglia. Con l’indice e il medio della mano destra tracciò un sentiero leggero sulla pelle del suo viso, finché tutti i capelli non furono cacciati via. Erano un po’ sporchi e unti, ma il ragazzo di fronte a lui gli sembrava elegante e affascinante come il primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti. Forse per coincidenza, proprio mentre lo toccava Akechi sospirò e Akira si sentì congelare, le dita ancora intrecciate ad alcune ciocche chiare. Si aspettò di vederlo aprire gli occhi, ma non accadde. I tratti del viso, rivolto verso la parete, si contrassero appena - fatto di cui Akira non avrebbe mai preso nota se non si fosse trovato così vicino - poi si rilassarono e fu come se non si fosse mai mosso affatto.

Akira liberò il respiro che aveva trattenuto a lungo senza rendersene conto. Ritrasse la mano con una certa fretta malcelata, ma erano soli. Non avrebbe dovuto provare tutta quell’impellenza. La stessa mano se la passò sul viso e tra i capelli neri e indomabili. Qui ne afferrò una manciata nel pugno e tirò, con forza e più di una volta, abbastanza da farsi male quel che serviva per dimenticare il battito impazzito che gli pulsava nelle orecchie.

 

«Dunque è questo il modo in cui si è procurato quelle ferite? Deve esser stato… pericoloso.» La voce profonda di Yusuke arrivava alle sue orecchie meglio delle altre. Per qualche motivo, Akira si sentiva stordito e la sua attenzione tendeva a calare. Gli occhi di Yusuke erano puntati su Akechi, che riposava nel letto nella stessa posizione di prima e non aveva mosso un muscolo nemmeno quando gli altri erano arrivati. Il rumore delle sedie, il tavolo che veniva spostato, lo stesso inconfondibile tono di voce di Ryuji non erano riusciti a svegliarlo.

«Non ti ha ferito, vero Akira?»

«No, non ci ha nemmeno provato.»

Haru, che aveva posto la domanda, assieme tutte le altre ragazze, sembrò tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non capiva perché la grande preoccupazione: aveva affrontato di peggio ed era sopravvissuto ad Akechi già una volta. Nelle condizioni in cui versava, inoltre, quel ragazzo non aveva nemmeno la forza di stringergli una mano attorno al polso e trattenerlo se avesse provato a scappare.

«Ehi amico,» Ryuji si sedette al contrario sulla sedia, poggiando i gomiti sullo schienale, «Pensi che quando si riprenderà sarà ancora dalla nostra parte?»

Akira fece spallucce, «Chi lo sa.» Non era una faccenda così semplice da poterla ridurre alla “loro parte” e la “sua parte”. Akechi doveva star soffrendo molto in quel momento e doveva aver sofferto molto anche in passato. Non importava quanto guardasse indietro alle singole esperienze di vita di tutti loro, nessuna era paragonabile a ciò che doveva aver portato Akechi alla follia.

«Spero capisca che possiamo fare questo tutti insieme,» disse Ann con risolutezza. Futaba annuì e anche Haru si mostrò d’accordo. Makoto invece sedeva sul divano, le mani giunte in grembo e lo sguardo pensieroso. C’era qualcosa di grazioso nei suoi lineamenti. D’un tratto Akira si domandò perché Yusuke non le avesse mai chiesto di posare per lui. A giudicare dal modo in cui stava lì pensosa a corrugarsi la fronte, però, meno graziose dovevano essere le parole che passavano per la sua testa.

«A cosa pensi, Makoto?» domandò infine, stanco del silenzio che era calato così presto nella stanza. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso di lui senza sorprendersi di esser stata interpellata, e coi suoi occhi limpidi puntati nei suoi iniziò a spiegare.

«Il fatto è che credo non sia una buona idea permettere ad Akechi di prendere parte assieme a noi allo scontro finale con Shido.»

«Perché no? Sarebbe una buona occasione per lui,» Ryuji scattò, ma subito regolò il tono di voce, «Per vendicarsi di tutta la merda che quel coglione gli ha fatto passare, sai com’è.»

«Sì, questo lo penso anch’io, ma siamo sicuri che sia in grado di sostenere una pressione del genere?» Mokoto era razionale, fredda e imperturbabile. Forte, pragmatica. «Sono preoccupata per il suo stato mentale.»

«Mi trovate ad essere d’accordo,» senza sorprendere Akira più di tanto, Yusuke si dimostrò della stessa opinione di Makoto. «Devo ammettere che ho continuato a pensarci in questi giorni. Non dubito che le sue intenzioni nei nostri confronti siano mutate, ma prima dell’altro giorno… non avevo mai visto nessuno perdere il controllo in maniera tanto violenta.»

Haru si alzò dalla sedia e tutti sollevarono lo sguardo verso di lei. «P-però,» balbettò, come ogni volta in cui le emozioni la prendevano di sorpresa, «Io c’ero quando abbiamo sconfitto mio padre, ed è stata una delle più grandi liberazioni della mia vita. A prescindere da quel che è successo dopo… Non ho rimpianti! Ne avevo bisogno, ed era necessario farlo.»

Le sue parole zittirono tutti quanti. Non era facile ignorare il parere di Haru quando si parlava di Akechi. Akira poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse emotivamente stancante per lei spendere altro tempo sotto lo stesso tetto dell’assassino di suo padre. Per non parlare del fatto che sorrideva sempre e non raccontava a nessuno di tutte le difficoltà che sicuramente stava affrontando nella gestione dell’eredità paterna, economica e non.

«Perché non lo chiediamo direttamente a lui?» Infine, fu Ann a rompere il ghiaccio. Ognuno era tornato a distrarsi coi proprio pensieri, mentre Akechi dormiva ancora profondamente nel suo letto. Ryuji si passò una mano tra i capelli e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «In effetti, stiamo facendo i conti senza l’oste…»

«Futaba,» Akira intervenne, dondolandosi un pochino sulla sedia. La ragazza, seduta dal lato opposto del tavolo, con Morgana in braccio che faceva le fusa, gli rivolse uno sguardo che non tradiva alcuna sorpresa. Meglio così, Akira sapeva che era una persona sveglia e lo interessava il fatto che non avesse ancora aperto bocca. Schiaritosi la gola, riprese: «Quali sono i tuoi pensieri al riguardo?»

Futaba si morse il labbro inferiore e iniziò a giocherellare con una lunga ciocca di capelli che cadeva dalle sue spalle. «Forse dovremmo agire il prima possibile, prima ancora che si risvegli…» propose, «Statisticamente, in questo modo è impossibile che finisca per intralciarci o sabotarci in qualche maniera.»

«M-ma!», lo stupore di Haru era dipinto interamente sul suo viso di porcellana, «Così non gli lasciamo alcuna scelta!»

«Giusto poco fa sembravi di tutt’altro avviso,» osservò Ann, un po’ sorpresa, ma del tutto calma, al contrario di Haru.

«Non ho cambiato idea sul collaborare, credo solo che questa sia la maniera più efficiente di procedere.»

«Ha ragione Futaba,» Yusuke nuovamente, «Non ricordate anche voi ciò ha detto lui stesso? “Dovreste sbarazzarvi di me, se non volete che mi metta sulla vostra strada”.»

Akira si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata e uno sbuffo divertito. Certo, ricordava benissimo, «“Siete veramente al di là della mia comprensione”,» citò poco prima che il suo sorriso svanisse. «Eppure, credo che far parte di questo gruppo sia ciò che desidera di più.»

_Se solo ci fossimo incontrati due anni fa…_  Già, chissà come sarebbero andate le cose.

«Magari però è troppo tardi!» inaspettatamente, Makoto stava quasi gridando, come se una sorta di rabbia latente si stesse risvegliando dentro di lei, «Giunti a questo punto, non possiamo rischiare di fallire. Ne va dell’incolumità di tutti noi, della tua per primo, Akira. Poi della nostra e di tutti quelli che ci sono legati, come Sojiro e mia sorella. Infine, ne va del futuro del nostro paese. In confronto a tutto ciò, quelli di Akechi non sono altro che capricci di un bambino egoista!»

Akira lasciò che finisse di parlare. Chinatosi in avanti e poggiando il proprio peso sulle ginocchia, con lo sguardo osservò ciascuno dei presenti. «Non ho detto che ho intenzione di farlo venire con noi,» iniziò a spiegare, «Bisogna considerare anche il fatto che è stato ferito, la dottoressa Takemi ha detto che per un po’ non potrà nemmeno camminare senza sostegno. Tuttavia, a prescindere dalle condizioni fisiche anche io penso che non sia una buona idea portarlo con noi…»

Passò qualche istante di silenzio e Ryuji sbuffò divertito, «C’è un “ma” grande come una casa nella fine del tuo discorso, amico.»

Akira sorrise, «Il mio  _ma_  è questo: forse non vi piacerà sentirvelo dire, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di portare a termine questo piano a sua insaputa.»

Per la seconda volta calò il silenzio e per la seconda volta di fila fu una persona coi capelli biondi a romperlo. Gesticolando un po’ nell’aria, Ryuji portò alla luce uno dei problemi diversi pensieri che avevano ronzato nella testa di Akira. «Dunque mi state dicendo che quando noi andremo lì dentro, dopo aver mandato il biglietto, tu vuoi che Akechi sia sveglio e lo sappia, giusto?» Akira annuì in risposta, «E se non si sveglia in tempo?»

«Allora, ascoltate un po’,» intervenne Morgana, alzandosi dalle gambe di Futaba, per salire sul tavolo, come ogni volta che era giunto il momento fare il punto della situazione. «La nostra data di scadenza coincide con le elezioni che si terranno il 18 dicembre. Per essere sicuri al cento per cento di avere il tempo di mandare il biglietto e rubare il tesoro, dobbiamo agire entro e non oltre il 16. Il 16 si manda il biglietto, il 17 si ruba il tesoro. Come hai intenzione di fare con lui, Akira?»

«Se non dovesse svegliarsi prima del 15 dicembre, passeremo all’azione indipendentemente da lui.» Nessuno sembrava avere niente da obiettare, ma Makoto non lo deluse. «E se invece si svegliasse e decidesse di seguirci nel metaverso senza dirci niente?»

«Non è una possibilità da escludere.» Yusuke e Makoto si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa che finì col coinvolgere tutti quanti. Akira sapeva che era proprio in momenti come quelli che un leader doveva saper tirare le fila e risolvere la situazione. Senza vacillare, un sorriso si fece largo sul suo viso.

«Per questo, lasciate fare a me.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo. Non è particolarmente importante in quanto ad avvenimenti, quindi spero non vi deluda. Senza dubbio era molto più interessante il primo. Avevo pensato anche ad un modo per allungarlo ma alla fine ho dimenticato di aggiungere il pezzo che mi era venuto in mente. Credo che lo inserirò da qualche altra parte nei capitoli successivi. Inoltre, non volevo allungare inutilmente il brodo e il capitolo era già decisamente lungo per desiderare di scrivere molto altro. Spero vi sia piaciuto! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ^w^


	3. Sweet Poison

**Capitolo 3.**

_Sweet poison._

 

Il ristorante di ramen era affollato come sempre all’ora di punta. C’erano persone che si muovevano lungo i corridoi tra le sedie e gli sgabelli, chiacchiere di ragazzi e grida per le ordinazioni che giungevano dalla cucina. Al di fuori della porta, la prima di una lunga fila di persone sbirciava all’interno oltre la tendina, dondolandosi da un piede all’altro. Ovunque, rumore di stoviglie, bacchette che tintinnavano contro i piatti, o il rumoroso risucchio dei più tradizionali appassionati di ramen. Schiamazzi e risa riempivano quel poco che rimaneva di aria serena e tranquilla. Eppure, nonostante la caoticità l’ambiente rimaneva caldo e accogliente, trasandato certo e magari i proprietari potevano prendersene un po’ più cura, ma il cibo che servivano era buonissimo.

Non c’era da sorprendersi che il ragazzo al suo fianco amasse quel posto così tanto. Ryuji era esattamente il genere di persona sulla quale a prima vista non avresti scommesso nemmeno mezzo yen, ma bastava un’occhiata più attenta per rendersi conto che per lui sarebbe valsa la pena di stare in fila tre ore, come quei poveri uomini fuori dalla porta in attesa che gli venisse assegnato un posto a sedere. Questo era quello che pensava Akira mentre si portava alla bocca lo spicchio di uovo sodo che galleggiava nel brodo e, accanto a lui, Ryuji mangiava con foga la sua porzione di ramen al manzo. Certo, continuò tra sé con un sorriso divertito, probabilmente l’amico non si rendeva conto di nulla e pensava unicamente al cibo buono.

«Ehi Akira, è da un pezzo che non ci alleniamo più assieme,» si sentì dire dopo un po’ di tempo, quando la fame si era placata e quel che rimaneva del ramen poteva esser mangiato in tutta calma. Akira sentiva il calore degli spaghetti e del brodo scendere lentamente nello stomaco, mentre il sapore era così buono che per un po’ aveva smesso di pensare.

«Già. Mi sa che sono passate almeno due settimane.»

«Anche di più, amico. Con tutto quel casino con la polizia, il finto suicidio, la reclusione in casa. Io direi che sono almeno tre settimane.»

Il volto pallido di Ryuji si espresse in un sorriso un po’ tirato da un lato e Akira si sentì in colpa, anche se non sapeva per cosa precisamente. Coi suoi occhi marroni, il ragazzo fissava un punto indefinito sul tavolo. «Sai mi manca un po’.» Akira era stato sul punto di rispondere, nel momento in cui l’altro l’aveva preceduto e dovette subito ingoiare le parole che stava per pronunciare, dimenticandole in un batter d’occhio.

«Non è stato facile per nessuno, immagino.»

Ryuji scosse la testa, «No, per un attimo abbiamo tutti pensato che fossi morto davvero. Ma dentro, in fondo in fondo, me lo sentivo che non poteva essere andata così. Insomma,  _tu_ , morto? Ma nemmeno se scende dio in terra.»

Ad Akira venne da ridere e si lasciò andare un po’. «Siamo stati bravi,» commentò, ripensando a tutto il piano che avevano architettato, all’idea geniale di sfruttare il palazzo di Sae Niijima per la scena del falso omicidio in cui il sé stesso cognitivo era realmente morto. «So che non dovrei dirlo, ma mi sono sentito proprio figo in quel momento.»

«Ma tu sei figo,» fece l’altro battendo un pugno sul tavolo, «Più di chiunque altro io conosca, di sicuro. Io me la sarei fatta sotto. Pensa se Akechi fosse davvero entrato nella  _tua_  stanza, avesse sorriso come il bravo ragazzo che finge di essere per poi puntarti una pistola alla testa e  _bam!_  sparare senza alcun rimorso, con te che ti sei visto passare tutta la tua vita davanti agli occhi come succede nei film.»

Akira rise di gusto, immaginandosi tutta la scena come sicuramente doveva essere andata. Una manciata di spaghetti sfuggì alla presa delle bacchette e ricadde dentro la ciotola di ramen, provocando qualche schizzo. Pensò che sicuramente si era sporcato, ma non ci fece nemmeno caso.

«Chi ti dice che non me la sono fatta sotto?» continuò il discorso.

«Se mi dici che ti sei sentito figo, difficilmente te la sei fatta addosso.» La risposta di Ryuji aveva un certo senso. Akira si grattò la testa, pensando.

«Non posso essere figo anche se me la faccio addosso?»

«Beh,» Ryuji sembrò doverci ragionare su come se fosse stata davvero una faccenda importante, una che necessitava risposte serie, «Sai che? Non lo so. Ma se si tratta di te, probabilmente la risposta è sì ugualmente.»

Akira sorrise, lusingato, e non poteva negare che le parole dell’amico gonfiassero un po’ il suo ego. Come avrebbe potuto convogliare la propria felicità al riguardo senza sembrare infantile, però, era un problema che lo tratteneva un po’. D’altra parte invece percepiva un’esaltazione esagerata nel modo in cui gli altri parlavano di lui e non la riusciva a comprendere. Veniva sempre descritto come se fosse qualcuno di estremamente speciale. C’erano momenti in cui quasi gli sembrava di non potersi definire umano, se solo si fosse specchiato sempre in quelle parole.

«Sai, ritornando a quella volta che chiudemmo la faccenda di Yamauchi, quando mi dicesti che prima di conoscermi non facevi altro che trovare scuse al perché non riuscissi a stare al tuo posto, dando la colpa ad altra gente…»

«Woah, frena frena,» Ryuji l’interruppe tirando su un dito. Il ragazzo ingoiò l’ultima manciata di spaghetti risucchiandoli forte con le labbra e si pulì poi le labbra col dorso della mano, prima di rendersi conto che adesso avrebbe dovuto pulire anche quella e decidendosi infine a usare un tovagliolo. Quando fu a posto, si volse nuovamente verso di lui. «Come mai questo salto nel passato?»

Con un mezzo sorriso, Akira riprese. Aveva ragione Ryuji, erano passati almeno due mesi ormai. «Ho ripensato a quella volta. Tutti voi non fate altro che ammirarmi perché secondo voi faccio sempre le scelte giuste anche quando sembrano sbagliate. Dite sempre che riesco a non farmi influenzare dagli altri.»

«Ma è vero, o sbaglio?»

«Sì, è vero…» se non fosse stata per la profonda convinzione che aveva di star facendo la cosa giusta, non sarebbe più riuscito a rimanere fedele a se stesso né ai propositi che avevano spinto i Phantom Thieves così avanti. «Però della vostra opinione mi importa sempre. Siete i miei compagni e i miei migliori amici.»

«Stai certo che se dici qualche cazzata te lo facciamo notare,» fece l’altro con nonchalance, «Onestamente non aspettiamo altro, amico.»

«Se le cose stanno così, non mi farò cogliere impreparato.» Akira sospirò silenziosamente e tornò a concentrarsi sul cibo. Ogni tanto, tendeva a dimenticare che non era il caso di addentrarsi in discorsi complicati con Ryuji. Non era tipo da ragionamenti lunghi e impegnativi e si perdeva dietro alle parole con lo stesso sguardo confuso di quando affrontava un’equazione. Ad Akira dispiaceva non poter affrontare con lui argomenti troppo importanti, ma restava comunque un grande amico. Indirizzando il discorso in altra direzione, continuarono a parlare mentre lui si dedicava a finire il proprio ramen.

Una mezz’oretta più tardi stavano passeggiando fianco a fianco per la strada principale di Shibuya, entrambi diretti verso la metropolitana ma senza alcuna fretta nei loro passi. Ryuji stava giusto proponendo di fermarsi all’arcade quando Akira si rese conto che presto sarebbe stata ora di tornare a casa. Notando il suo disappunto e mostrando un acume che Akira non si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui, Ryuji si allontanò dall’ingresso dell’arcade e smise di parlare di videogiochi per chiedere: «Com’è la situazione a casa?»

«Al solito, Akechi dorme. Morgana è rimasto indietro per coprirmi mentre uscivo con te oggi,» spiegò con non molto entusiasmo. Iniziava a dovere troppi favori al loro amico a quattro zampe.

«Eh, che dorma così tanto è strano forte, se mi chiedi.»

«Se penso a quella volta in cui Futaba ha dormito per due settimane consecutive, non mi sorprendo più di niente,» disse Akira facendo spallucce. Alla fine, i due superarono l’arcade senza entrarvi. Il cielo era grigio e la strada gremita di gente, in un via vai continuo e instancabile. C’erano così tante persone affacciate alle vetrine, o che uscivano dai negozi. Un uomo vendeva del cibo in una piccola bancarella ambulante, un ragazzo in un vicolo distribuiva volantini per una nuova discoteca aperta nei dintorni. Akira ripensò alla sua città natale e alla tranquillità delle sue strade. L’opposto esatto di Shibuya.

«Senti…» la voce di Ryuji lo richiamò. Akira lo guardò con curiosità. L’amico stava insistentemente calciando via i sassolini che capitavano nella sua strada, incurante di dove finissero. Per una volta, il suo sguardo era indecifrabile.

«Dimmi.»

«No, niente. Lascia perdere.»

Risposta inusuale per Ryuji, che non se ne stava mai zitto. Con sguardo severo, Akira insistette, «Non fare il timido, ti ascolto.» A quel punto, i loro occhi si incrociarono e Ryuji rise un po’, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò.

«Non so come dirlo,» iniziò, «Sono preoccupato del da farsi e al tempo stesso non so che pensare della situazione con Akechi. Ci si può fidare? Dovremmo semplicemente lasciarlo al suo destino? Convincerlo a consegnarsi alle autorità? Se penso che il ragazzo è un pluriomicida, mi si gela il sangue nelle vene, e davvero il posto che gli spetta è la prigione. Però…»

«Però?»

«Ah!» esasperato, Ryuji calciò un sasso con più forza degli altri. Colpì alla testa un uomo che camminava poco più avanti. Questi imprecò, guardandosi intorno furiosamente, ma il suo sguardo sembrò non trovare nessuno su cui scaricare la rabbia. I due si mossero di lato e accelerarono il passo per evitare quell’aura di furia omicida. Quando furono abbastanza lontani, si lasciarono andare a una risata e eventualmente Ryuji riprese. «Il mio problema è che ci provo, ci provo davvero, ma non riesco a giudicarlo a cuor leggero. Non riesco a puntargli il dito contro e dire che si merita la galera, come abbiamo fatto con tutti gli altri adulti corrotti che abbiamo affrontato.»

«Hai ragione, ma non penso tu sia l’unico.»

«Non so, amico… A parte Haru e Ann, voialtri sembrate abbastanza convinti del da farsi. Stavolta è stato impossibile avere l’unanimità e dobbiamo rimetterci al tuo giudizio.»

Akira sospirò e aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. Con le mani in tasca, continuarono a camminare in silenzio per un poco. «Sai, nemmeno io riesco a giudicare Akechi con facilità. Non so proprio cosa dovrei fare.»

I loro sguardi si trovarono e Akira non poté non notare una punta di sorpresa negli occhi marroni di Ryuji. Era così strano che anche lui a volte non sapesse che pesci prendere? Si pentì quasi subito di aver detto quelle parole, ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa e recuperare Ryuji gli rispose.

«Quindi non sono l’unico ad avere le idee confuse? Ottimo, iniziavo a pensare di essere strano io.»

«Il fatto è che non è una cosa buona per me, dato che sono il leader.»

«Ehi, senti… Anche i leader possono avere dei dubbi. Se non ne avessero mai, sarebbero dei robot, diventerebbero dei maniaci del controllo, brutti bastardi come Kamoshida che non ascoltano mai gli altri e non provano a capirli. Tu stai già facendo tanto.»

«Grazie, Ryuji… davvero.» Poi, non sapendo bene cosa aggiungere, Akira semplicemente restò in silenzio. A volte bastavano poche parole a far sentire la propria vicinanza a qualcuno e lui non era un gran oratore, sebbene avesse imparato ad esser convincente in una discussione e avesse acquisito un certo carisma, restava di natura una persona silenziosa. Per una volta era piacevole trovarsi nel ruolo di chi veniva incoraggiato, piuttosto che dall’altra parte.

«Avremo tempo per pensarci,» gli disse infine, mentre raggiungevano i tornelli della metropolitana e dovevano separarsi, «Adesso dobbiamo soltanto rubare il tesoro di Shido e chiudere la faccenda una volta per tutte.»

Ryuji annuì e sorrise allegramente, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, «Hai ragione, non c’è motivo di romperci la testa adesso.» Akira sorrise e ricambiò il mezzo abbraccio, «Ci vediamo presto, grazie del pranzo.»

«Ma ti pare? Troppo formale, Akira! E poi, mica te l'ho pagato io! Ci si vede presto.»

Si salutarono e Akira scese le scale fino a raggiungere la banchina del proprio treno. Come al solito, non dovette aspettare più di due minuti e, una volta su, dovette accontentarsi di stare in piedi vicino alla porta. La sua mente era un fiume in piena. Era uscito con Ryuji per cercare di non pensare e invece lui stesso gli aveva rimandato indietro tutto ciò che stava cercando di allontanare. Era anche riuscito ad avere una conversazione seria con lui. Senza dubbio, quel giorno era un giorno da ricordare.

Improvvisamente si rese conto che qualcosa aveva preso a vibrare nella sua tasca destra e la suoneria del telefono proruppe nella quiete del vagone, sovrastando facilmente il leggero chiacchiericcio dei passeggeri.

E no, non era la breve, semi-innocua suoneria degli sms che ti metteva un po’ di imbarazzo e poi si zittiva. Era la suoneria lunga ed insistente di quando stava ricevendo una telefonata, quella che lo costringeva ad annaspare nei pantaloni come se non sapesse dove si trovavano le tasche. Con un accenno di panico di fronte alle occhiatacce dei vicini, infine le sue dita raggiunsero il telefono e lo sfilarono per un angolo con una presa precaria – pensò che il colmo sarebbe stato vederlo cadere a terra e doversi abbassare per raccoglierlo, ma per fortuna non accadde. Il nome di Sojiro risaltava in bianco sullo schermo nero e Akira fece scivolare il dito sull’icona verde con una certa impazienza.

«Pronto?»

«Kurusu, dove sei?» Akira sentì il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene. La voce dall’altra parte del ricevitore non era certamente quella bassa e profonda di Sojiro e non c’era modo in cui lui non l’avrebbe riconosciuta. Il cuore gli batté più veloce e per un attimo nella sua mente si fece vuoto totale. Le parole che aveva appena sentito gli sembravano irreali e distanti, come provenienti da un altro mondo.

_Finalmente_ …

«Sulla metro,» rispose, cercando di non far trasparire la sorpresa. Akechi si era svegliato e lui improvvisamente non sapeva cosa dirgli. Chiaramente il ragazzo doveva essersi alzato e andato al piano di sotto per poter aver incontrato Sojiro -  _accidenti, proprio oggi che Sojiro ha riaperto il bar_.

«Stai tornando?»

Non riusciva a interpretare il tono della sua voce. Non sembrava arrabbiato, ma nemmeno spaventato, né confuso. Piuttosto, avrebbe detto che era calmo e controllato come tutte le altre volte che avevano parlato - prima del loro ultimo incontro nel palazzo di Shido.

«Sì, sto tornando,» scandì piano e alle sue parole seguì un silenzio inaspettatamente lungo, nel quale gli sembrò di poter sentire il respiro di Akechi contro il microfono.

«Va bene… Fai presto, per favore.»

La linea cadde impedendogli di rispondere e Akira rimase per un po’ ad ascoltare il suono ritmico del canale interrotto. Battendo gli occhi velocemente tornò con la testa al vagone della metropolitana pieno di gente e sguardi indiscreti. Volendo evitare di disturbare nuovamente la quiete pubblica, Akira mise il telefono in modalità silenziosa per il resto della tratta.

Quando il treno si fermò alla stazione di Yongen-Jaya, Akira fu uno dei primi a scendere e uscire. Si accorse di aver intrapreso poi lo stretto vicolo che sbucava direttamente di fronte al Leblanc solo quando si trovava già a metà strada. Sulla porta all’ingresso non c’era nessuno e il cartellino era voltato su “Aperto”. Una parte di lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo: significava che Akechi, svegliandosi, non aveva creato tutti i danni che si sarebbe immaginato. Non appena fu dentro, vide Sojiro che lo salutava con un che di amaro sulle labbra e gli indicava le scale. Colse di sfuggita le due sagome sedute ai tavoli sulla sinistra e raggiunse l’attico salendo gli scalini due a due.

Lì, trovò Akechi che sbirciava tra le sue cose nelle mensole e Morgana che gli stava accanto sul pavimento. Al suo arrivo il ragazzo si voltò con un veloce movimento della testa. Teneva in mano la paperella giocattolo che Iwai gli aveva regalato dopo averla trovata per caso al parco.

«Oh,» si affrettò a rimetterla a posto sul ripiano. Indossava ancora il pigiama che Akira gli aveva prestato, con le maniche lunghe blu e i pantaloni della tuta color grigio chiaro. I piedi erano scalzi.

«Scusa stavo solo… ingannando il tempo.»

«Figurati.»

Akira mise via la borsa e si abbassò il cappuccio. Poi si avvicinò all’altro e lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, come aveva fatto molte votle nei giorni precedenti, con l’unica differenza che ora Akechi era in piedi di fronte a lui piuttosto che steso incosciente nel suo letto. «Come stai?»

Akechi aveva il viso pallido e i suoi occhi brillavano come se fossero un po’ lucidi. Akira pensò che probabilmente aveva ancora la febbre, ma si trattenne dal mettergli una mano sulla fronte perché ora che l’altro era sveglio sarebbe risultato troppo brusco farlo senza avvisare. Akechi sembrò fare un po’ fatica a trovare le parole, «Mi sento… molto intontito, devo dire. Ma sto bene, davvero, ce la faccio.» Dal tono della sua voce sembrava quasi che non volesse parlarne. Non resistendo più, alla fine Akira sollevò una mano vicino al suo viso e istintivamente Akechi si spostò un po’ di lato, evitandolo.

«C-che fai?»

«Controllo la temperatura. Posso?»

L’altro non rispose ma alla fine annuì. Akira se lo fece bastare. Scostando i capelli dalla fronte, vi poggiò il dorso della mano. La pelle era calda, ma non così tanto da convincerlo. Cercando di ignorare il fatto che quella vicinanza dava tutta un’altra sensazione ora che Akechi era sveglio, Akira poggiò sulla propria fronte il dorso dell’altra mano. Guardò altrove per concentrarsi meglio sulla sensazione e alla fine interruppe il contatto.

«Sembra che ti sia passata la febbre.»

«Ah, sì, meno male.» Una volta libero dal suo tocco, Akechi si sistemò di nuovo la frangetta sulla fronte. Una smorfia piegò la linea delle sue labbra mentre tra due dita si teneva una ciocca di capelli. Nel guardarla, incrociò un po’ gli occhi. Akira pensò di non avergli mai visto fare una faccia così buffa. Quando riportò l’attenzione su di lui, sorrise appena. «Morgana mi ha detto tutto… Mi dispiace aver abusato così a lungo della vostra ospitalità…»

Qualcosa suonava storto nelle sue parole. «Sei troppo formale, Akechi.»

«E tu sei stato anche troppo gentile, Kurusu.»

«No, io… non potevo semplicemente lasciarti lì in quello stato.»

Akechi continuò a sorridere e per un attimo Akira vide di nuovo il suo viso come l’aveva osservato tante volte alla tv. Era uno di quei sorrisi gentili, di cortesia, superficiale affabilità. In questo preciso istante, Akira non sapeva dire se si trattasse di un gesto spontaneo o della solita maschera da bravo ragazzo. Doveva ammettere che una parte non indifferente di lui avrebbe voluto prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo finché non si fosse arrabbiato e gli avesse tirato un pugno in faccia. Voleva vederlo furioso come era stato l’ultima volta, sentire tutta la sua energia scorrere fuori dal suo corpo e investirlo in pieno, ascoltare le sue grida e poter finalmente dire di aver visto il vero Goro Akechi.

«Senti,» iniziò poi il ragazzo, tornando serio e cancellando quel sorriso che tanto gli aveva dato da pensare, «Per caso hai una doccia qui?»

Comprendendo le necessità dell’altro, Akira scosse lentamente la testa, «No, mi spiace. Quando serve vado ai bagni pubblici qui di fronte o uso la doccia di Sojiro.»

«Capisco…» Akechi guardò verso le scale, tenendosi il mento con una mano, l’altra poggiata alla vita, «Pensavo di lavarmi… è come se non lo facessi da una vita. Ma non voglio disturbare il capo a casa sua.» Dal modo in cui era leggermente arrossito sulle guance era chiaro che si sentiva in imbarazzo.

«Ci andiamo insieme,» propose Akira, «Ai bagni pubblici, intendo». L’altro sembrò non aspettarselo affatto perché rise, visibilmente a disagio, e scosse la testa. «No davvero, sarebbe strano.»

Akira alzò gli occhi al cielo e non fece alcuno sforzo per nasconderlo, «Vieni, sediamo un attimo, vorrei parlarti.» Senza aspettare una risposta, andò a sedersi sul letto. Akechi lo guardò in silenzio e restò fermò dove si trovava un po’ più a lungo del necessario. Quando si mosse verso il letto, fu chiaro che faceva un po’ fatica, perché anche se si trattava di fare appena due passi e cercasse di nasconderlo, zoppicava un po’.

Akechi si sedette alla sua destra. Akira si sistemò meglio sul letto, volgendosi verso di lui. Per qualche motivo, si sentiva così emozionato che per un attimo pensò di poter vomitare. Aveva così tante cose che avrebbe voluto discutere con Akechi, ma ora guardandolo dritto nei suoi occhi vermigli si perdeva e non sapeva da dove cominciare. Si sentiva come una teenager che incontrava il proprio idolo per la prima volta, pensò di essere patetico, ma l’ammirazione che provava per Akechi doveva essere davvero molto forte per farlo sentire così.

«Ti fa male la gamba?» gli chiese infine.

«Sì, un pochino,» quel sorriso appena accennato aleggiava ancora sulle sue labbra. «Ma prima sono riuscito a farmi tutte le scale da solo e a camminare avanti e indietro fin fuori dal caffè, quindi direi che non è grave.»

Morgana si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata, ma quando Akira gli domandò cosa avesse rifiutò dicendo che non era niente. Se non aveva visto male, Akira poteva giurare di aver colto un mezzo sguardo di rimprovero per lui da parte di Akechi, che comunque tacque. Chissà cosa aveva combinato da poter desiderare di non farglielo sapere. Si immaginò una scena in cui Akechi si svegliava e scendeva di sotto come una furia.

«Okay, meno male, comunque,» disse, tornando a guardare il ragazzo. Poi aggiunse: «Dimmi… Qual è l’ultima cosa che ricordi?»

L’altro si passò una mano tra i capelli e poi sul collo, ritraendola poi di scatto. Doveva aver toccato qualche punto che gli faceva ancora male. «Mi ricordo un lettino in una clinica… il soffitto bianco, odore di antibiotico. C’era… una signora coi capelli scuri a caschetto…» Akechi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e aveva un po’ di esitazione negli occhi. «Poi nient’altro.»

«Ti ricordi di ieri notte?»

«Era… ieri notte? Non so, io… Ho questa immagine del tuo viso nel buio e poi le mie mani sporche di sangue, e Morgana sul letto. Credo di averti parlato, ma non riesco a capire se quello che ricordo è un sogno o la realtà.»

Akira sorrise, «Sì, abbiamo parlato un poco.»

«Scusami,» improvvisamente Akechi sembrò agitarsi ed Akira si rese conto che trovava inaspettatamente bello il modo in cui sobbalzava e sgranava gli occhi ogni volta che realizzava qualcosa. «Non è vero che ti odio. Mi dispiace… anzi, ancora non ho ringraziato nessuno di voi per non avermi lasciato lì. Io ero pronto a morire e a farla finita e… liberarmi, ma… alla fine sono grato…» Aveva gli occhi lucidi e verso la fine la sua voce si incrinò tanto che non riuscì a continuare. Si raggomitolò su se stesso un pochino e fuggì allo sguardo di Akira. Stava visibilmente facendo uno sforzo enorme e Akira si sentì sperduto per un attimo. Forse parlare di cose del genere gli faceva venire voglia di piangere, e lui l’avrebbe capito. Probabilmente nel palazzo di Shido non aveva mai nemmeno accennato al pianto perché troppo fomentato dalla rabbia.

«Ehi, Akechi. Non disperarti ora, è tutto a posto. Faremo andare bene le cose, tutti insieme.» Un po’ esitando Akira poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e il ragazzo reagì appena al contatto. Tenendosi le mani sul viso, lentamente l’altro si alzò e posò il suo sguardo prima da qualche parte all’altezza delle sue spalle, poi risalì verso il suo viso.

Ad Akira venne da ridere, vedendolo nascondere gli occhi tra le dita, come un bambino. Con attenzione, poggiò le mani sui suoi polsi e salì finché le sue dita non furono sopra le dita di Akechi, e i loro sguardi erano così legati che l’arrossire delle sue guance per l’improvvisa realizzazione della loro vicinanza non poteva non sfuggire agli occhi di Akira. Forse lo stava mettendo in imbarazzo, ma finché si fosse lasciato togliere quelle mani dal viso, non gli importava. Senza accorgersene, probabilmente, Akechi abbassò le mani assieme a quelle di Akira e le ritirò.

«Bene,» improvvisamente più sicuro, Akira sorrise e non poté nascondere che era compiaciuto dell’effetto sortito, «Non parliamone adesso.»

«Sei stato tu a dire che volevi parlare.»

«Hai ragione, detective. Volevo sapere come stavi. Mi dispiace non essere stato qui quando ti sei svegliato.»

«C’era Morgana,» e infatti, sebbene passasse del tutto inosservato perché stava silenziosamente lì ai piedi del letto ad ascoltare, Morgana non se ne era mai andato, al contrario di Akira. «E poi anche Sojiro mi ha aiutato.» Akechi arrossì di nuovo piuttosto violentemente e tornò a nascondersi il viso con una mano. Akira si domandò perché fosse un continuo rossore e non riuscisse a restare di un colore tranquillo per più di una manciata di minuti.

«Gli ho creato un sacco di problemi,» accennò il ragazzo. Akira guardò Morgana, chiedendo spiegazioni, e lui non si fece pregare. Saltando sul letto alla destra di Akechi, si mise comodo sul piumone.

«Penso abbia fatto fuggire qualche cliente quando è corso di sotto. Credo fosse in uno stato di panico, non proprio come l’altra notte, ma c’è voluto Sojiro per riportarlo di sopra.»

«Io,» s’intromise Akechi, «Volevo solo sapere che giorno era. E, a tal proposito, Akira, vorrei parlare con te del palazzo di Shido. E di tante altre cose, a dir la verità. Sono così tante però che non so da dove iniziare.»

«Io propongo di iniziare da un bel bagno,» fece Akira, riprendendo il discorso di prima. Il ragazzo gli sembrava ancora un po’ troppo scosso per poter sostenere una conversazione lunga al riguardo - perché senza dubbio sarebbe durata ore. Inoltre, senza dubbio il fattore fisico era un’altra urgenza non trascurabile e Akira voleva assicurarsi che Akechi stesse bene fisicamente prima di poter discutere qualsiasi altra cosa.

A quel punto, Morgana gli diede manforte, sebbene in modo del tutto singolare ed imprevisto: «Concordo, puzzi un po’ Akechi,» disse e anche se il tono era scherzoso sortì l’effetto di far arrossire il ragazzo fino alla punta delle orecchie.

«E-Ehi!»

«Sei cattivo, Mor. Se continua così diventerà un peperone in tutto e per tutto.» Il gatto lo guardò con uno sguardo di ghiaccio mentre Akechi non aggiunse nulla. Probabilmente in quel momento avrebbe preferito sparire.

«Guarda che non hai tanto da tirartela, Akira. Pure tu puzzi, puzzate tutti, il mio olfatto superiore è in grado di sentire gli odori molto meglio di voi. Scommetto che Ryuji stava masticando una gomma alla fragola mentre eravate fuori, perché ne hai l’odore addosso pure tu.»

Akira osservò l’amico con visibile sorpresa, perché sì, era vero. Aveva anche rifiutato l’offerta di Ryuji nel momento in cui gliene aveva offerta una. Non pensava che un dettaglio simile avrebbe fatto tutta la strada con lui fino a Yongen-Jaya.

«Allora?» riprese Morgana, guardandoli entrambi spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, «Che sono queste facce sconvolte?»

«Beh io… Devo dire che sono impressionato,» spiegò Akira.

«Anch’io,» fece Akechi, «Ma è una qualità che potrebbe tornare inaspettatamente utile.»

Questo appunto catturò l’attenzione degli altri due. «Del tipo?» domandarono all’unisono Akira e Morgana, gli sguardi puntati su Akechi, che si mosse sul posto come sotto pressione.

«Oh, ecco, ad esempio… se qualcuno provasse a rifilarvi del veleno in un bicchier d’acqua o nel cibo, riusciresti a sentirlo facilmente, immagino.»

Morgana l’osservò con attenzione, prima di rispondere «Se solo sapessi che odore ha, forse potrei farlo, in effetti.» Akira non si aspettava una risposta così seria e il sollievo che emerse dal sospiro liberatorio di Akechi la dicevano lunga sul fatto che non erano argomenti di cui parlava spesso con la gente. Dacché era partita come uno scherzo, la conversazione iniziava a farsi interessante.

«Sai, ti basterebbe entrare in una drogheria e imparare gli odori delle erbe più dannose se somministrate in alti dosaggi, non ci vuole molto.»

«Perché?» s’intromise Akira curioso, «Tu sai farlo?»

Nel voltarsi da Morgana a lui, sul viso di Akechi si dipinse un sorriso elusivo e divertito, «Sei sicuro di volerlo sapere?» Quello era il sorriso di Akechi che Akira preferiva più di tutti, perché - aveva notato - il ragazzo era bravo a esibirne tanti e tutti diversi a seconda della circostanza. Questo sorriso gli ballava sulle labbra come un equilibrista su una corda tesa, non nascondeva un che di sicuro e strafottente – ma soprattutto  _pericoloso_  – che gli dava i brividi.

Sorridendo a propria volta, divertito, Akira non si lasciò intimidire e colse la provocazione, «In questo caso ne deduco che sarebbe molto difficile fartela sotto il naso rifilandoti un pancake avvelenato.»

«Suppongo di sì,» sorridendo ancora, Akechi si appoggiò sul letto tenendosi su coi gomiti. Per continuare a guardarlo, Akira si voltò di più e salì sul letto con la gamba destra, piegata e poggiata ora sul ginocchio sinistro.

«Che mi dici invece dell’acqua Tofana? Direi che con quella non puoi farci molto nemmeno tu.»

«Ah, non mi fido a bere cose offerte dagli sconosciuti, per chi mi prendi?»

«Ma da me ti sei fatto passare molti bicchieri di acqua senza fiatare, cosa devo dedurne?» Akechi sospirò senza rompere il contatto visivo e scosse lentamente la testa.

«Non ti saresti disturbato tanto a prenderti cura di me se avessi voluto uccidermi. Inoltre, piantarmi uno dei tuoi coltelli nel cuore sarebbe meno dispendioso, non credi?»

«E chi lo sa… Tutte le lenzuola sporche di sangue, poi come le spieghi in lavanderia?» Akira ridacchiò, facendosi un po’ più vicino. Allungata una mano sul cuscino, lo passò ad Akechi suggerendo che se lo piegasse e ci poggiasse la testa. L’altro accettò con piacere e si stese così senza fare più leva sulle spalle e sui gomiti. Grazie alla presenza del cuscino, riuscivano ancora a guardarsi in faccia senza problemi.

«E invece, dimmi, cianuro nascosto in una torta alle mandorle?»

«Passo, non mi piacciono le mandorle.»

«Cicuta e aconite non te le chiedo nemmeno.»

«E come mai, caro il mio Kurusu?»

«La cicuta si riconosce facilmente dall’odore e l’aconite si scioglie bene nell’alcol ma non nell’acqua. Non ti ci faccio a bere alcool e poi siamo ancora entrambi minorenni.»

Il sorriso sul viso di Akechi continuava ad aleggiare in un angolo delle sue labbra. Morgana li guardava e ascoltava con interesse. Probabilmente si stava domandando in quale modo astruso Akira avesse imparato tante cose sui veleni, ma essere il capo di un’organizzazione criminale in incognito richiedeva qualche precauzione, no?

«Ottime deduzioni,» Akechi era visibilmente divertito e soddisfatto. Era come se quello fosse il suo vero  _io_ , quello che si divertiva a parlare di cose pericolose. «Potrei iniziare a chiamarti Watson.»

«Che ne dici della belladonna? Facile confonderla con qualche bacca.»

«Oh no, per gusti personali, devo proprio declinare,» stavolta Akechi proruppe in una vera e propria risata e aveva rimesso un po’ di rosso sulle guance. Il sorriso di adesso era un po’ diverso da quello di prima, gli scopriva tutti i denti e sembrava quasi che cercasse di nasconderlo. Eppure, non c’era modo in cui Akira non avrebbe potuto notare un sorriso così sincero.

«Che intendi per “gusti personali”?» s’intromise Morgana, spingendo il dito nella piaga. Akira doveva ammettere che lui stesso era incuriosito dalla reazione di Akechi, che era decisamente sproporzionata al modo in cui stava andando al conversazione e stuzzicava pensieri in cui non avrebbe dovuto indulgere.

«Oh, ma ovviamente, non mi piacciono le bacche e i frutti di bosco!»

Con un invidiabile colpo di reni, Akechi si tirò di nuovo su a sedere e guardò l’orologio sulla parete. Akira fece altrettanto, scoprendo che erano le sette e di aver completamente perso la concezione del tempo dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto la telefonata in metro. Il brontolio di una pancia echeggiò nella stanza e senza dubbio non era stata la sua.

Senza più alcuna timidezza, ma certo con un po’ di imbarazzo, Akechi lo guardò come a volersi scusare: «Kurusu, mi dispiace interrompere la nostra conversazione ma… sto morendo di fame.»

«Oh, certo. Allora vedrò di prepararti un po’ di curry.»

«Finché non l’avveleni, lo mangerò molto volentieri.»

Alzandosi, Akira raggiunse la grande scatola nella quale teneva tutti i suoi vestiti. Accanto ad essa, su uno dei ripiani della struttura in legno che ospitava lo scatolone e le altre sue scarpe, in un involucro di plastica aveva tenuto i vestiti di Akechi, portati a lavare e ritirati giusto un paio di giorni prima dalla lavanderia. Prendendole in mano, ne sentì il peso e poi si voltò verso Akechi.

«Senti, qui ci sono le tue cose,» gliele mostrò e Akechi le riconobbe a colpo d’occhio. «Vuoi indossare questi? O ti presto qualcosa di mio?»

Ancora sul bordo del letto, Akechi sembrò pensarci un pochino, poi scosse la testa: «I miei vestiti vanno bene, grazie.» Akira si avvicinò e gli porse la busta con dentro tutto quanto. L’altro l’accettò ma subito la posò sul letto, da un lato. Fece un tentativo ad alzarsi in piedi e dovette darsi un po’ di spinta sul materasso per riuscirci. Appena in posizione eretta, barcollò un po’ dal lato della gamba fasciata e Akira istintivamente lo sorresse.

«Grazie, scusa…»

«Tranquillo. Tutto okay? Serve una mano a cambiarti?»

L’altro scosse la testa, «No grazie. Anzi, mi farebbe piacere un po’ di privacy.»

«Sicuro, noi andiamo giù. Inizio a tirar fuori le mie riserve di tallio…»

Akechi gli diede una leggera spallata, «Ehi, ti sembro forse un topo io?»

Akira rise e gli scompigliò un po’ i capelli prima di voltarsi e avviarsi con Morgana al piano di sotto. Era anche vero che Akechi era l’unico della squadra che Akira non aveva mai visto trasformato in un topo nel palazzo di Shido. Era proprio un peccato che avesse deciso di non fargli metter piede lì dentro mai più.


	4. Daydreams

**Capitolo 4.**

_Daydreams._  
 

In breve tempo il caffè Leblanc si riempì del profumo di curry e spezie. Akira osservò la propria creazione ribollire sotto il coperchio della pentola a pressione e inspirò a fondo il buon odore che emanava. Sorrise, pensando che doveva esser venuto proprio bene. Akechi sedeva allo sgabello più vicino alla tv e s’illuminò in volto alla vista del cibo. Il suo stomaco non aveva fatto altro che brontolare dal momento in cui era sceso al piano di sotto, vestendo la sua camicia bianca e il maglione a rombi. Morgana scodinzolava, appollaiato sopra il bancone dove Sojiro non gli permetteva mai di stare. Quando tutto fu pronto, Akira preparò il piatto e lo porse ad Akechi assieme a un cucchiaio.

«Buon appetito,» disse.

Il ragazzo ringraziò e Akira l’osservò mentre portava alle labbra il primo boccone e l’assaporava ad occhi chiusi. Restò così per un attimo ancora. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Akira avrebbe potuto giurare che fossero un po’ lucidi.

«Ehi, non scordarti di me,» miagolò Morgana, «Voglio il mio tonno!»

«In arrivo, signore.»

Contento di potersi distrarre, sorrise e si tornò al lavoro. Canticchiando una melodia tra sé e sé, si rimise ai fornelli e aprì una scatolina di tonno preconfezionato, mettendolo poi sul fuoco. Mentre lo guardava cuocere lentamente, qualcosa fece scattare in lui il ricordo della conversazione intrattenuta con Sojiro poco meno di dieci minuti addietro, prima che quest’ultimo e ne andasse affidandogli le chiavi del caffè. Le bollicine di olio sulla padella si gonfiavano e poi scoppiettavano, ma presto il suo sguardo non fu più così vicino. Considerando quello che Sojiro gli aveva raccontato, Akechi non si era svegliato urlando, né facendo alcun rumore che potesse preavvisare il suo arrivo al piano inferiore. Era sceso all’improvviso precipitando per le scale, rotolando giù e schiantandosi addosso all’armadio in fondo agli scalini. Tutti i clienti si erano spaventati, Sojiro era accorso a dargli una mano, ma lui l’aveva scansato senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia. Si era alzato, in preda a una sorta di frenesia, correndo fuori dal caffè…

«Kurusu.»

Distogliendo lo sguardo dal tonno, che si era cotto sotto i suoi occhi senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto, si voltò verso Akechi. I loro occhi si trovarono, il ragazzo accennava un sorriso agli angoli delle labbra.

«Tutto okay? Sembri pensieroso.»

«Uh,» ridacchiò sottovoce, «Non ti sfugge niente, detective.»

Il sorriso si allargò ma ancora non abbastanza da scoprire i denti, poi riprese a mangiare. « È il mio lavoro, farò meglio ad esser bravo.»

Mentre parlavano, Akira porse a Morgana il suo tonno in un piattino.

«Grazie del cibo!» fece lui soddisfatto e Akira andò a lavarsi le mani, per poi tornare accanto a loro, ma sempre dall’altro lato del banco. Non serviva chiedere per capire che ad Akechi il curry stava piacendo molto. Probabilmente era la prima volta che mangiava il curry del caffè Leblanc, perché ogni volta che si erano incontrati l’aveva sempre visto solo con una piccola tazza di caffè, chino sui suoi fogli e accompagnato dalla sua immancabile ventiquattrore. Mentre l’osservava, Akechi poggiò il cucchiaio e portò il tovagliolo alle labbra, per poi alzare lo sguardo su di lui. Akira, poggiato con entrambi i gomiti al bancone a sorreggere il proprio viso, non cercò di nascondersi affatto quando si rese conto di esser stato colto in flagrante. Per un attimo, gli sembrò che Akechi stesse arrossendo.

«Posso chiederti un bicchiere d’acqua?»

Sentendosi piuttosto sicuro, Akira azzardò un «Anche due, tesoro,» che fece ridere l’altro, ma non gli strappò alcuna risposta. Quando tornò poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo, Akechi allungò una mano per prenderlo ma Akira non mollò la presa, guadagnandosi un’occhiata interrogativa.

«Come si dice?»

Akechi sorrise furbescamente, «Oh, hai ragione… Grazie, mamma?»

Allora Akira sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo e lasciò che prendesse il bicchiere.

«Incredibile, non pensavo avrebbe funzionato.»

«È brutto da dire, ma a volte mi fai cascare le braccia…»

«Ma che peccato…» il modo in cui Akechi nascose il sorriso dietro al bicchiere prima di bere smosse qualcosa in fondo allo stomaco di Akira, ma un miagolio improvviso lo salvò dal disagio prima che potesse approfondirsi.

«Mreeeow, era buonissimo Akira! Stai migliorando.»

«Grazie, se lo preferisci alla piastra la prossima volta cambiamo.»

«Non so scegliere… Una volta uno e una volta l’altro!»

«Ma certo, desidera altro, mio signore?»

«Uhm… magari la prossima volta aggiungerei più aglio.»

«Sei un gatto viziato che sei, Mor…»

«Non sono un gatto! E poi siete tu e Sojiro a viziarmi, fatta eccezione per quando vi dimenticate di riportarmi a casa un po’ di sushi.»

Akira rise mentre scuoteva la testa. Quando finalmente anche Akechi ebbe finito di mangiare, Akira sparecchiò e, rimosso il grembiule, indossò la giacca. Non appena furono tutti pronti, uscirono dal locale. Morgana si era sistemato nella sua borsa, come sempre, ed era molto contento del fatto che Akira avesse iniziato a tenerci dentro una copertina apposta per lui ora che era inverno.

Fuori, l’aria di dicembre li accolse nel suo gelido abbraccio. Akira chiuse a chiave la porta prima di voltarsi. Tutto a un tratto sentì la pelle pizzicare. La strada era vuota e poco illuminata a quell’ora della sera, si sentivano in sottofondo i rumori della metropolitana appena dietro l’angolo e della strada dalla quale i passeggeri dei treni entravano e uscivano dalla stazione. Chiarori soffusi giungevano dalle finestre di alcune case, illuminando i fili della corrente che passavano sopra le loro teste e delineando i contorni dei tetti più bassi. I riflessi freddi della luna tingevano di bianco il resto della strada e Akira pensò che sarebbe stato bello ricevere un po’ di neve a Natale. Per caso si accorse della condensa generata dal proprio respiro, che gli sfilò fuggevolmente davanti agli occhi. Allo stesso modo, dalle labbra di Akechi, al suo fianco, scappavano tante piccole nuvole.

Il ragazzo aveva messo indosso un suo cappello, nero e con una spilla dorata riportante il marchio di fabbrica. Akira glielo aveva prestato con piacere, dato che lui non amava indossare cappelli invernali e lo faceva solo quando era strettamente necessario. Certamente non avrebbe immaginato che un cappello così anonimo sarebbe stato tanto bene in testa ad Akechi, con i ciuffi di capelli chiari che sporgevano disordinatamente da tutte le parti. Akira dovette darsi un pizzicotto mentale per distogliere lo sguardo.

«Vieni.»

Riprendendo il controllo su se stesso e su ciò che doveva fare, porse il braccio verso il ragazzo che, al suo fianco, non aveva ancora azzardato un passo in nessuna direzione. Akechi lo guardò sorpreso, ma non diede voce alla propria contrarietà. Fece scivolare la mano destra sotto il suo braccio, ma il suo tocco era troppo leggero per costituire un appoggio stabile. Sospirando, Akira strinse il braccio contro il torace, tirando a sé Akechi. Questi barcollò e finì con l’appoggiarsi a lui, per davvero stavolta.

«Oggi è giovedì,» disse senza commentare l’accaduto, mentre Akechi lo fulminava con lo sguardo e iniziavano a camminare. «Fanno i bagni ai sali.»

Akechi non sembrava particolarmente interessato all’informazione appena acquisita, quanto più invece era concentrato a cercare di camminare senza poggiarsi troppo a lui, ma ugualmente rispose: «Ho scelto proprio un giorno fortunato per tornare a questo mondo.»

«Direi di sì.»

Quando raggiunsero la porta d’ingresso, Morgana fece capolino dalla borsa di Akira. «Ragazzi, penso che farò un giro e vi raggiungerò tra un’oretta, come sempre.»

«Un’oretta? Quanto tempo ci resti di solito?» disse Akechi rivolto ad Akira, che fece spallucce e abbassò la borsa verso terra così che Morgana potesse saltare fuori più agevolmente.

«Mi piace stare a mollo nell’acqua calda…» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a offrire come spiegazione. Non ve n’erano davvero altre. Una volta che Morgana si fu allontanato, Akira aprì la porta poggiandovisi con le spalle. Entrò e restò sull’uscio, in attesa che Akechi lo precedesse all’interno.

  
  
  
  


«Sei proprio sicuro che sia una buona idea?»

«Perché non dovrebbe?» Le loro voci erano appena dei sussurri.

«È solo che… non dovevi pagare anche per me, Kurusu.»

Akira alzò gli occhi al cielo e spinse Akechi in avanti verso la porta degli spogliatoi maschili. Akechi insisteva a non volersi far sostenere più, anche se la gamba gli faceva male. In un certo senso, Akira si divertiva a rendergli le cose più difficili, perché il lato combattivo di Akechi era probabilmente anche il suo aspetto più interessante. Non avrebbe fatto niente di pericoloso, ma dargli qualche pizzicotto sui fianchi o spingerlo scherzosamente non erano dispetti imperdonabili. Forse avrebbe finito per farsi odiare, sempre che non fosse già stato quello il caso.

«Hai intenzione di continuare a lungo, Kurusu?» gli chiese Akechi mentre entravano nella stanza. Akira si stava  _quasi_  affezionando alla pronuncia stizzita del proprio cognome sulle sue labbra. Non riusciva a ricordare se l’altro lo avesse mai chiamato per nome, e quella distanza non faceva altro che aumentare il desiderio che aveva di stargli accanto.

«Finché resta così piacevole disturbarti, penso continuerò.»

Lasciò che fosse lui a scegliere gli armadietti. Senza esitazione, o forse solo senza pensarci troppo, Akechi si avvicinò alla parete di sinistra, quella più vicina. Nella stanza altri due clienti erano in piedi di fronte ai propri armadietti.

«Non pensavo bastasse così poco a renderti contento.»

Akira rise e si spostò al fianco di Akechi, scegliendo per sé l’armadietto numero otto. Apertolo con poca cura, vi sistemò dentro la borsa e subito iniziò a spogliarsi.

«Forse hai ragione. Il punto è che mi diverte mettermi in situazioni dall’esito incerto… se così si possono chiamare.»

«Cosa vorresti dire?»

«Voglio dire che mi piacciono le sfide.»

«E punzecchiarmi sarebbe una sfida?»

«Direi di sì.»

Akechi lo guardò incredulo, ma il suo sguardo non indugiò che un istante. Akira si chiese se non fosse perché aveva già iniziato a spogliarsi e l’altro si sentisse in imbarazzo a guardarlo. Appena un momento, però, e anche Akechi cominciò a togliersi i vestiti, cominciando dal cappello, che fu fatto sparire in fondo al suo armadietto. Non vi fu alcuna grazia nel modo in cui lo fece, ma nemmeno rabbia, forse solo un po’ di nervosismo.

Il rumore di un’anta che si chiudeva richiamò l’attenzione di Akira, seguita dal leggero tintinnio metallico delle chiavi e lo scattare della serratura. Uno dei due signori presenti nello spogliatoio aveva appena finito di rivestirsi coi suoi abiti da città. Uscendo, rivolse ai presenti un saluto di cortesia - uno degli infiniti convenevoli insignificanti di cui era farcita la loro lingua - e lasciò la stanza.

Mentre ripiegava la maglietta, Akira osservò come Akechi, lentamente, si sbottonava la camicia e la riponeva su una delle panche al centro della stanza. La sua carnagione era chiara, punteggiata di nei sparsi e scuri come chicchi di caffè, e ora il contatto diretto con l’aria gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca. Un fortuito sguardo dell’altro lo colse in mentre lo spiava da sopra una spalla e la sensazione fu molto più imbarazzante di quella che l’aveva colpito al Leblanc. Sul volto di Akechi si fece strada un sorriso impacciato e arrossì in maniera fulminea, dal naso agli zigomi e alla punta delle orecchie. Akira distolse lo sguardo e non si dissero nulla. Sentendo il calore bruciargli le guance, fu grato del fatto che nessuna parola fosse stata sprecata ad accentuare l’imbarazzo. Si trattenne dall’affondare la faccia nella maglietta che ancora teneva tra le mani e semplicemente la mise via.

Subito dopo la cinta scivolò sibilando fuori dalle asole, accompagnata dal tintinnio delle parti in metallo. Akira l’arrotolò e la ripose nella borsa, poi sbottonò i pantaloni e sfilò via le scarpe. Per non toccare il pavimento coi calzini, vi si poggiò sopra, sebbene fosse scontento i farlo. Avrebbe dovuto prendere le ciabatte prima di togliere le scarpe, a conti fatti… ma era piacevole impegnarsi in pensieri pratici nel tentativo di dimenticare la figura di poco prima. Stando sulle punte, aprì la borsa e tirò fuori le calzature in legno e la problematica fu presto risolta.

Tornando ai propri pantaloni, tirò giù la zip e li sfilò, presto seguiti anche dai boxer. La consapevolezza di trovarsi nudo di fronte da Akechi gli provocò un nervosismo che non aveva mai provato prima, nemmeno in compagnia di Ryuji e Yusuke, con i quali era già stato ai bagni tempo addietro. Un senso di vulnerabilità. Si domandò se non fosse per via di tutto ciò che era accaduto tra di loro. Avrebbe voluto sentirsi sicuro di sé come quando erano ancora a Leblanc. Non importava cosa facesse, non riusciva a fermare quel brivido che spingeva le sue mani a muoversi più velocemente del normale.

Aspettare che anche Akechi finisse di denudarsi al suo fianco, inoltre, era snervante. Akira esalò un respiro veloce e si impose di pensare ad altro. Poggiandosi con una mano agli armadietti chiusi, si chinò per sfilare i calzini - gli ultimi indumenti che aveva ancora addosso. Quando ebbe finito, li lanciò alla rinfusa dentro l’armadietto ed estrasse l’asciugamano pulito dal ripiano superiore.

Una risata appena accennata da parte di Akechi pose fine ai suoi tentativi di distrazione. Spostando lo sguardo su di lui, vide che adesso non indossava più nulla nemmeno lui, fatta eccezione per le mutande, sulle quali gli cadde lo sguardo.  _Cavolo, perché proprio degli slip così aderenti, Akechi?_ Dandosi uno schiaffo mentale - perché un pizzicotto non bastava più - tornò a guardare il ragazzo dritto nei suoi occhi quasi vermigli. Non avrebbe voluto, ma Akira amava trovarsi in difficoltà, e Akechi era una persona estremamente difficile. Gli dava i brividi e non sapeva distinguere di che tipo fossero. In quel momento non gli servì incoraggiare il ragazzo affinché parlasse - proseguì da sé, dando voce ad una delle deduzioni più sbagliate della sua carriera di investigatore: «Sei incredibilmente tranquillo, Kurusu. Come sempre.»

Mettendo su la miglior faccia da poker che conosceva, Akira cercò di non ridere.

«Non dovrei esserlo?»

Akechi si morse il labbro inferiore e Akira non poté evitare di guardare, poi imprecò silenziosamente tra sé. Stringendo al petto l’asciugamano, tornò al proprio armadietto e chiuse la serratura con la chiave già inserita. Doveva calmarsi o avrebbe fatto davvero una pessima figura.

«Forse sono io a non essere abituato,» riprese infine Akechi, che non potendo più rimandare infine decise di rimuovere anche gli ultimi capi di abbigliamento che restavano a coprire il suo corpo. Prese l’asciugamano in dotazione e chiuse tutto con la chiave. Akira si voltò dall’altra parte senza pensarci due volte, ma nel momento in cui decisero di avviarsi verso la stanza delle vasche i suoi occhi si puntarono sulla sua schiena, come attratti da una calamita. Senza che lo volesse, scivolarono giù ed Akira si sentì in imbarazzo con se stesso per essersi permesso di osservarlo in quella maniera. Quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla benda avvolta attorno alla gamba destra di Akechi, un pensiero diverso lo colpì.

«Aspetta,» allungò una mano verso Akechi, toccandogli il braccio. Questi si fermò e l’interrogò con una punta di preoccupazione negli occhi.

«Che succede?»

«Siedi un attimo qui.»

Quando Akechi ubbidì, poggiando l’asciugamano sulla panca e sedendovisi poi sopra, gli occhi di Akira scivolarono di nuovo. Uno scivolone terribile e irrimediabile. Pensò che sarebbe morto per auto-maledizione prima della fine della giornata se non fosse riuscito a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Inginocchiandosi a terra, la superficie fredda del pavimento lanciò attraverso di lui un brivido che lo distrasse un poco. Tesa una mano verso la gamba destra di Akechi, Akira premette il pollice sul punto in cui sapeva trovarsi la cicatrice e osservò se Akechi reagiva in qualche modo.

«Ti fa male se tocco?»

L’altro scosse la testa, «Dici che è il caso di toglierla?»

«Penso di sì, è tempo di cambiarla, ad ogni modo.»

Akechi si stava già chinando in avanti, ma Akira lo trattenne e si dedicò lui stesso a sciogliere i nodi. Quando anche l’ultima parte della garza venne via, Akira osservò il lungo segno rosso che attraversava il polpaccio di Akechi. Non c’era nessun segno di infezione.

«Sembra… che sia tutto a posto,» disse infine, tornando in piedi.

«Fantastico. Grazie, Kurusu.»

Gli diede una mano ad alzarsi, ma poi il ragazzo rifiutò altro aiuto da parte sua. Solo vedere la grande vasca piena di acqua verde-azzurra, in qualche modo, fece sentire Akira molto meglio. Quando finalmente si immerse, affondando gradualmente nel calore dei bagni, sentì i muscoli rilassarsi e la tensione scivolare via.

Akechi, che aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto per entrare in vasca, una volta dentro si tenne lontano dal centro della vasca. Sebbene sapesse che non era molto indicato farlo, Akira si tolse gli occhiali. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi e uscire di nuovo per riporli sull’asciugamano assieme alle chiavi dell’armadietto, quindi li poggiò sul bordo della vasca in un punto che gli sembrava stabile e sicuro. Fatto ciò, guardò Akechi che si era sistemato a qualche metro da lui e sorrise, poi si immerse in acqua con tutta la testa senza alcun ripensamento.

I suoni si attutirono, il calore accolse il suo viso e per un po’ Akira non sentì nient’altro. Socchiuse gli occhi, osservò le bollicine d’acqua che sentiva sfuggire alle proprie labbra mentre salivano vero l’alto. Il campo visivo era ristretto, ma riusciva a vedere abbastanza nitidamente. Pensò che se fosse stato possibile non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto sparire così, sciogliersi, diventare tutt’uno col calore che lo avvolgeva e dimenticare l’immagine del corpo nudo di Akechi che l’avrebbe tormentato per i giorni a venire. Stare ad occhi chiusi, o socchiusi, in quel silenzio indisturbato, colorito appena dal fruscio dell’acqua che si spostava e dal leggero ronzio del depuratore in sottofondo, gli dava un senso di pace che non provava quasi mai, perché non era quasi mai solo. Un pochino, questo l’aiutava a dimenticare.

Poco prima che esaurisse il respiro e decidesse di riemergere, vide attraverso le ciglia scure un’ombra che si avvicinava e poi sentì delle mani afferrarlo per le spalle e sollevarlo. Riemerso, si stropicciò gli occhi con le dita. Di fronte a lui, Akechi lo guardava con un’espressione preoccupata.

«Ma che combini?» disse lui, interrompendosi all’improvviso quando si rese conto di essersi esposto troppo con lui. Akira lo fissava in silenzio, stralunato, e un po’ esitando alla fine Akechi riprese. «T-tutto quel tempo lì sotto, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.»

Akira dovette sbattere gli occhi più volte.

«Da quando ti preoccupi così tanto per me, Sherlock?» domandò infine, riconquistando il proprio sorriso canzonatorio di quando sapeva di trovarsi in una posizione di forza. Rientrando in acqua fino al naso e restando fuori solo dagli occhi e la punta delle orecchie in su, ammiccò con un occhiolino.

«Sei stato sott’acqua per più di due minuti,» spiegò il ragazzo, stizzito, «Non mi riterrò responsabile di nulla se la prossima volta starai realmente affogando e io non interverrò in tuo soccorso.»

Akira sorrise, ma Akechi non poteva vederlo, perché le labbra erano ancora sotto il filo dell’acqua. Riemerse abbastanza per poter parlare, «Come se ti fosse mai dispiaciuta l’idea di vedermi morire.»

«Ah, no…» Akechi lo guardò con un misto di rabbia e frustrazione. «Non è questo il punto. Non l’ho fatto per  _piacere._ »

«E chissà cosa faresti per piacere…» sussurrò a bassissima voce Akira, cercando di divertirsi tra sé almeno un po’, quando l’argomento internamente lo turbava più di quanto desiderasse. Akechi, non riuscendo a sentire, si chinò di più verso di lui.

«Come scusa? Hai parlato troppo piano.»

«Penso tu sia masochista, Akechi.»

L’altro lo guardò in maniera sospettosa, «E perché mai?»

«Perché ti trovi bene con me, sono una delle pochissime persone che ti ascoltano e ti vedono per chi sei veramente. Forse, sono l'unico che davvero ti piaccia... eppure hai acconsentito ad uccidermi. Non deve essere stato facile, ma al tempo stesso è stato emozionante, giusto?» cercò di mantenere un tono calmo e pacato. Non lo fece solo per Akechi, ma anche per se stesso, perché ripensare a determinati avvenimenti passati accendeva dentro di lui una fiamma incontrollabile. «Se fossi riuscito a uccidermi, avresti avuto la prova definitiva, come tu stesso hai detto, di essere migliore di me. Per tutte queste cose e altre che non riesco a spiegare, ma sicuramente sai…»

Lo sguardo di Akechi su di lui era diventato grave e silenzioso, poi il ragazzo distolse gli occhi da lui per guardarsi attorno. Avevano iniziato a parlare di argomenti seri, che dovevano rimanere privati, senza nemmeno prender nota della presenza di un altro ospite nella vasca. L’uomo in questione doveva essere sulla cinquantina, capelli neri corti e corpo esile, se ne stava da solo a leggere un giornale attraverso uno spesso paio di lenti rettangolari. Giudicandolo innocuo, Akechi tornò a voltarsi verso Akira e rispose a bassa voce.

«Se pure fossi masochista, non avrebbe alcuna importanza. Tutto ciò che ho compiuto in passato, però, ha ancora importanza e non posso essere scusato in alcun modo. Ah…» sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Non so bene dove vuoi arrivare con questo discorso… Ma che io sia o non sia masochista è l’ultimo dei nostri problemi e non ha rilevanza.»

Akira tacque, pensando a ciò che l’altro gli aveva detto. Si era aspettato una risposta simile, ma ora non sapeva cosa farsene e la fiamma che si era accesa nel suo petto adesso si stava affievolendo, tanto che presto non riuscì più a distinguerla dal calore dell’acqua che lo circondava. Poiché erano improvvisamente entrambi caduti nel silenzio, dopo un po’ Akechi si mosse, avvicinandosi al bordo della vasca. Akira sentì che non voleva farlo allontanare.

«Anche se dici che non è rilevante, a me interessa molto sapere perché hai fatto quello che hai fatto. Per me è l’unico modo, se vogliamo andare avanti insieme.»

Akechi si fermò, tornando a cercare le sue iridi grigie.

«Di cosa ti importa, realmente? A volte non riesco a capirti… ovviamente sarai stato contento di essere riuscito a sventare i miei piani, alla fine lo sono io stesso. Ma a volte, a volte mi è sembrato che tutto questo sia stato per te solo un altro modo per gonfiare il tuo ego. Ancora mi chiedo come hai fatto a salvarti…»

Akira tacque ancora. Era forse sbagliato per lui sentirsi orgoglioso di essere sopravvissuto? Non che Akechi gli stesse dicendo di non esserlo, tuttavia… non era stata nemmeno opera unicamente sua. Senza i propri compagni e il loro prezioso aiuto, indubbiamente, Akechi sarebbe riuscito ad ucciderlo quel giorno. Al solo pensiero, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene e per un attimo gli mancò il respiro. Ma fu veloce a riprendersi. Non riusciva più a capire cosa si stessero dicendo.

«Forse un giorno te lo spiegherò,» rispose semplicemente, evitando l’argomento che principalmente lo stava confondendo e non riusciva a individuare. La risposta di Akechi fu veloce e sicura, invece.

«Non voglio,» il ragazzo raggiunse stavolta il bordo della vasca, dove si fermò. «Sono un investigatore. I miei misteri devo risolverli da solo, altrimenti non avrò più un briciolo di orgoglio.»

«Poni molte domande agli altri, per essere uno che vuole risolvere le cose da solo.» Akira si sentiva improvvisamente freddo a tutto, a causa della piega che aveva preso il discorso. Persino lo sguardo scocciato di Akechi gli scivolò addosso come acqua. L’unica cosa che aveva in testa era l’immagine immaginaria del ragazzo che entrava nella cella di isolamento, rubava la pistola ad una guardia, la uccideva, e poi puntava la sua canna ancora fumante verso la sua testa. Una parte della sua coscienza era felice di non aver potuto vedere la scena, si chiedeva cosa doveva aver provato il se stesso cognitivo nel palazzo di Sae - ammesso che potesse provare sentimenti reali. Nel frattempo, la conversazione andava avanti, nella sua più completa apatia.

«Anche quello fa parte dell’essere un investigatore. Devo raccogliere informazioni e testimonianze, ma non ho intenzione di farmi spiegare le cose per filo e per segno da chi ha già tutte le risposte, almeno in questa situazione. E poi… che io risolva o meno questo piccolo caso, non fa alcuna differenza, lo faccio unicamente per curiosità personale.»

«Non smetterai mai di colpirmi, Akechi.»

Questi lo guardò ora un po’ di sottecchi. Akira non disse altro né si mosse, mentre anche Akechi restava in silenzio, ma era un silenzio frenetico. Alla fine sembrò trovare il coraggio di dire qualcosa che, chiaramente, gli era frullato nella testa per un bel po’ di tempo prima di raggiungere le labbra.

«Come fai a dire di essere l’unica persona che mi piaccia davvero o con la quale mi trovo bene? Pensi davvero di conoscermi così intimamente?»

«Indubbiamente, più di molte altre persone.» Akira si appoggiò al bordo della vasca, al suo fianco, e si prese il tempo per pensarci bene. Il motivo per cui sapeva di piacere tanto ad Akechi… era probabilmente lo stesso che gli impediva di odiarlo e cacciarlo via. Lo stesso che gli aveva fatto pensare, lì su quella lurida nave, che mettere in salvo la propria vita lasciando che lui sacrificasse la sua non sarebbe stato un atto degno di ciò che c’era stato tra di loro. Un po’ di quel ghiaccio che si era arenato dentro di lui sembrò sciogliersi.

Lentamente si voltò verso di lui e trovò Akechi intento a osservarlo a propria volta, in silenzio, con una mano che torturava una piccola ciocca di capelli vicino l’orecchio sinistro. Era tutto così reale. Il pensiero che Akechi in quel momento avrebbe potuto non essere lì al suo fianco, ma morto e freddo sul pavimento metallico dell’area motori del palazzo galleggiante di Shido, lo atterriva.

«Lo so perché, anche se è difficile, per me è lo stesso.»

Non aveva detto molto, ma Akechi sembrò capire immediatamente le sue parole, al punto che la realizzazione si rese subito evidente. Akira fremeva un po’ ogni volta che vedeva il suo viso colorarsi di rosso, come se ci fosse qualcosa in Goro Akechi che lo stregava al di là della sua comprensione.

Proprio quando iniziava a pensare che Akechi non gli avrebbe mai più parlato, annegando nel proprio imbarazzo, questi ebbe un rapido scatto mentre cambiava posizione, incrociando le braccia al petto e probabilmente accavallando le gambe sott’acqua. Akira si stava già lasciando andare a una leggera risata quando l’altro gli lanciò una risposta tutto fuor che seria.

«Smettila di flirtare con me, Kurusu, sai che non attacca.»

Per un momento la testa di Akira si svuotò completamente. Il suo cervello fece fatica a registrare il cambiamento. Interdetto, tacque un po’ più a lungo del dovuto e dovette davvero sembrare ad Akechi di averlo ferito in qualche modo. «Ehi, scusa. Stavo cercando di allentare la tensione. Probabilmente faccio schifo in queste cose.»

Solo notando la sincera preoccupazione nei suoi occhi Akira riuscì a lasciarsi andare in una risata. Il senso dell’umorismo di Akechi sembrava proprio quel tipo di umorismo che entrava in azione nei momenti più inaspettati, non riuscendo a farsi capire da nessuno. Recuperando un po’ di buonumore, sfoderò il sorriso più furbo che conoscesse. «Ma no, non preoccuparti… Sei proprio sicuro che non attacchi?»

Akechi sembrò rassicurato dal fatto che avesse deciso di stare al gioco. «Certamente…» rispose, «Come se a me potessero mai piacere i ragazzi, Kurusu…»

«Oh?» Akira finse una reazione di disappunto, «E io che pensavo di avere una possibilità.» Staccandosi dal bordo freddo, Akira si voltò, sedendosi e poggiandosi comodamente di spalle alla parete interna della vasca. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, li spostò via dalla fronte, sentendosi immediatamente più libero.

«Parli sul serio?» la voce di Akechi era improvvisamente un po’ più seria. Akira non capiva, non stavano scherzando entrambi, fino a poco prima? Forse aveva detto qualcosa di strano che l’aveva messo a disagio? Invece di finire in un limbo di paranoie, Akira decise semplicemente di continuare a giocare.

«Riguardo cosa,  _tesoro?_ »

Tendendo una mano, Akira gli prese la punta del naso tra pollice e indice. Akechi non riuscì a sfuggirgli e fece una faccia così buffa e infastidita che Akira non poté trattenersi dal ridere ancora. Il ragazzo prese un respiro con la bocca e, per liberarsi, si immerse a sua volta interamente nell’acqua. Quando riemerse, Akira aveva già ritirato la mano e in risposta al suo sorriso Akechi mise il broncio, voltandosi dall’altra parte. Era la prima volta che aveva l’occasione di vedere il lato infantile di Akechi e non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse. Era tenero, in un certo senso.

Da quella posizione non potevano guardarsi in faccia, ma per la prima volta Akira vide delle chiazze violacee sulla sua pelle, in diversi punti, sulle braccia e le spalle. Si domandò come avesse fatto a non notarle prima. Ripensò a quello che gli aveva raccontato Sojiro e vide Akechi rotolare giù per le scale come se fosse accaduto di fronte ai suoi occhi. Faceva un gran casino, i clienti si riscuotevano dalle loro chiacchiere, alcuni si alzavano in piedi, altri semplicemente si sporgevano facendo capolino dal proprio posto a sedere. Sojiro accorreva subito, ma Akechi lo scansava, sbatteva un pugno a terra e si tirava su, digrignando i denti.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, dal momento che Akira non gli dava corda e stanco di starsene voltato a tre quarti a fissare il muro, Akechi tornò a sedersi più comodamente, anche lui portando i capelli della frangia via dal viso. Aveva una fronte inaspettatamente alta. Passò ancora del tempo e infine il signore che leggeva il giornale all’altro lato della vasca si alzò e se ne andò, portando via il quotidiano. Non appena i suoi passi furono seguiti dal suono della porta che sbatteva, Akechi si voltò completamente verso di lui e Akira si riscosse con uno scatto da quella tranquillità appena ritrovata.

«Scusami se te lo chiedo così, ma… A te piacciono davvero i ragazzi?»

Colto alla sprovvista per la seconda volta di fila, stavolta Akira non riuscì a cogliere nessun senso umoristico, non perché fosse ancora preso da emozioni contrastanti. Semplicemente non ve n’era nemmeno l’ombra.

«Ah. Sì… anche i ragazzi.»

«Sia uomini che donne?» Akechi sembrava interessato, più di quanto si aspettasse. Aveva una certa luce negli occhi che Akira non riusciva a interpretare. Per fortuna lui non aveva problemi a parlare di questi argomenti con i suoi amici più cari e anche se Akechi non poteva esser definito un suo caro amico, anche con lui non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto avere riserve.

«Sì. E non mi dispiace, se devo essere onesto.»

Lo sguardo di Akechi indugiò per un po’ sul pelo dell’acqua tra di loro prima di tornare a puntarsi nei suoi occhi, «E… non ti senti un po’ un deviato?» Akira corrugò la fronte ed ebbe il presentimento che la sua risposta avrebbe avuto un’importanza decisiva, anche se non sapeva su cosa e si sentiva piuttosto confuso da quell’improvviso interesse.

«No, nemmeno un po’.»

«Eppure, nessuno ha una buona opinione dei gay.»

«Per la precisione, sono bi. Non confondiamo i dati, ispettore,» cinguettò Akira per punzecchiarlo un po’. Akechi alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma al tempo stesso gli sfuggì un sorriso all’angolo delle labbra.

«Oh, scusami, non era mia intenzione offenderti,» rispose scherzosamente, «Quello che volevo dire è che la gente non ha una buona opinione delle persone a cui piacciono altre persone dello stesso sesso. Va meglio, detta così?»

Akira sorrise, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. «Sì, meglio. Comunque è ancora peggio quando ti piacciono entrambi i sessi. Tra quelli che ti dicono che un giorno dovrai prendere una decisione e quelli che ti vedono semplicemente come un pervertito, se dai ascolto a tutto quello che ti dicono finisci col diventare matto.» Finalmente, Akechi si voltò verso di lui e i loro sguardi si incontrarono. «Comunque, perché tutte queste domande?»

Akechi tacque per un po’. Una gocciolina d’acqua scivolò rapida lungo la sua mandibola e cadde nella vasca dopo aver raggiunto il mento. «Nessun motivo in particolare,» scandì infine piano. «E poi non hai motivo di farti rovinare l’esistenza col parere degli sconosciuti.»

«Nemmeno tu, lo sai no?»

Akechi annuì brevemente, ma fece subito per guardare altrove. Agendo d’istinto Akira lo fermò, toccandogli il mento con la mano. Lo fece voltare e di fronte al suo sguardo confuso, ripeté: «Nemmeno tu.»

«Sì, sì!» sbottò infine lui, inciampando un po’ su quelle poche sillabe. «Adesso, forse, lo so anch’io… ma lasciami andare, questa vicinanza mi mette a disagio.»

«Oh, chiedo umilmente perdono,» Akira fece finta tra sé di non essersi sentito offeso, «Tu però non scappare, la vigliaccheria non ti si addice.»

«Mi preferisci quando ti punto una pistola alla testa?»

Akira sorrise a bocca chiusa, stavolta molto più capace di gestire il proprio disguido interiore al riguardo. Anzi, quasi non lo sentiva più grazie al fatto di averlo affrontato poco addietro. E in fondo, non era del tutto sbagliato ciò che stava dicendo, perché senza dubbio preferiva vedere Akechi combattere piuttosto che rinunciare e arrendersi. «Decisamente, ma eviterei il bis.»

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, prima che Akira se la sentisse di aprire un altro discorso piuttosto importante. La quiete che era scesa nella stanza era rilassante tanto quanto il calore dell’acqua. Non avrebbe mai voluto rovinare l’atmosfera ma non poteva evitare la necessità di quel discorso.

«Ti importa ancora del parere di Shido?»

Come si aspettava, solo pronunciare il nome di quell’uomo sortì l’effetto di far irrigidire Akechi. Tuttavia, questi non andò nel panico, mantenendo una calma ammirevole. Erano giorni ormai che Akira aspettava di affrontare questo discorso e si domandava in che modo Akechi avrebbe reagito a una conversazione al riguardo.

«No, in realtà, è da un po’ che non me ne importa. Alla fine, ho sempre soltanto desiderato guadagnarmi la sua fiducia, per poi distruggergli la vita…Sono stato ingenuo e alla fine, tu guarda, non stavo ingannando proprio nessuno…» sospirò, «Sai, a volte sembrava quasi un padre ed io chiudevo gli occhi e facevo finta che fosse vero…»

Quando Akechi sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, Akira vi lesse una determinazione glaciale che bastò a mettergli i brividi, «Adesso voglio solo ucciderlo e porre fine a questa storia.»

Akira rispose prontamente dicendogli che non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettere che ciò accadesse. Akechi lo fissò con serietà, ma una scintilla attraversò i suoi occhi e Akira si domandò cosa mai gli fosse passato per la mente in quel momento.

«Per favore,» si sentì implorare, «Sarebbe la mia ultima volta.»

«Ruberemo il tesoro di Shido,» asserì Akira lapidario, quasi parlandogli sopra, sperando fosse chiaro che non avrebbe accolto obiezioni. «Presto non farà altro che brancolare in una cella buia sotto il peso delle sue colpe.»

«Ma la mia vita finirà con la sua, non lo riesci a capire?» scattò l’altro, «Una volta che avrà confessato, anche io dovrò scontare le mie colpe e marcire in una cella fredda e buia per il resto della mia vita. Magari la stessa di mio padre. O, meglio ancora, mi condanneranno a morte e dopo un po’ di sofferenza verrò giustiziato col cappio in tutta segretezza nazionale.»

«Se lo uccidi, invece, i tuoi segreti andranno con lui nella tomba, giusto?»

«Sì.»

«Sei egoista, Akechi.»

«Non l’ho mai negato.»

«E lui se lo merita, giusto?»

A questo punto esitò, «Sì.»

Akira chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la radice del naso e la parte interna degli occhi. «Sai, non puoi scappare dal tuo destino e un giorno dovrai farci i conti. Tuttavia… c’è una possibilità che tuo padre, nella confessione, decida di omettere ciò che ti riguarda.»

Akechi rise, sinceramente divertito, «E perché mai dovrebbe?»

«Perché sei suo figlio e ti ha rovinato la vita. Quando gli avremo rubato il cuore, si renderà conto anche di questo e forse sceglierà di proteggerti non nominandoti nella sua testimonianza.»

«Non ha senso parlare per ipotesi, Kurusu.» Non era la prima volta che gli sentiva dire una cosa del genere, «Anche se lui non parlasse, altre persone sono coinvolte nella cospirazione e tutte potrebbero fare il mio nome, se catturate e interrogate. A maggior ragione del fatto che cercherebbero un modo per lavarsi le mani del peso degli omicidi.»

«E se pensassero tutti che sei morto?» Akechi lo guardò con un punto interrogativo stampato sul viso. «Pensaci. Sei sparito da più di una settimana, il tuo telefono è irraggiungibile, anche in tv tra poco annunceranno la tua scomparsa, perché sei un personaggio famoso.»

«Non posso restare morto per sempre, Kurusu.»

«Esattamente.»

«Non ti seguo, mi dispiace.»

«Allora…» Akira si passò una mano sul viso, «Tra qualche giorno, torni a casa e poi fai sapere a uno dei tuoi paparazzi di esser stato minacciato o… che so, attaccato da qualcuno, perché avevi iniziato ad indagare una scia di sospetti che ti avrebbe portato a Shido. Se pure gli altri membri della cospirazione provassero ad accusarti dopo la sua confessione, sarà la loro parola contro la tua. In un tribunale, nessuno potrebbe provare la tua colpevolezza.»

Akechi tacque e sembrò pensarci su a lungo. Akira notò una leggera sospensione del suo respiro, come se si fosse sollevato e fermato per un breve istante prima di rispondere. «Dimentichi che io sono il detective che ha fatto arrestare il leader dei Phantom Thieves. Il popolo mi ha acclamato per questo, ma ho già sperimentato la volubilità della fama. Nel momento in cui svelerete i misfatti del miglior candidato al ruolo di presidente, Masayoshi Shido, il favore tornerà a voi. Io non potrò più godere della credibilità che avrei adesso. Mi si rivolteranno tutti contro un’altra volta.»

«Allora basterebbe che trovassi una motivazione plausibile al perché hai finito con l’incastrare i Phantom Thieves.»

«Del tipo?»

«Del tipo… Puoi dire che è stato un errore.»

Akechi lo guardò dall’alto al basso con scetticismo. «Un errore.» La sua non era nemmeno una domanda. Akira si sentiva emozionato, mentre le idee si formavano nella sua mente una dopo l’altra, legandosi come in una catena.

«Sì. Puoi dire che le tue indagini sono state manipolate, affinché i tuoi risultati finissero per favorire la campagna elettorale di Shido.»

Akechi sospirò, sembrava esausto ed esasperato. Si lasciò scivolare nell’acqua e rimase fuori appena con la testa. «Tutta questa fatica, quando basterebbe eliminare la sua ombra.»

Tutta l’esaltazione fu sostituita da un tono serio e intransigente nella voce di Akira, «Non c’è da discutere al riguardo.»

«Lo so, lo so… Non devi dirlo sempre con tutta questa perentorietà,» il ragazzo sospirò, «Il tuo piano non è il massimo ma non è nemmeno il peggiore che potessi inventare. Andrà rifinito se vogliamo davvero sperare che funzioni. Tanto ormai… non ho più niente da perdere.»

«Solo la vita.»

«Già, solo la vita…»

Akira si lasciò scivolare a sua volta nell’acqua. Passò il tempo a fissare il soffitto bianco e sembrò durare ore. Il calore dell’acqua era tutto quello che restava adesso tra di loro. Quando Akechi si mosse provocando un po’ di onde, Akira riaprì gli occhi che non si era nemmeno accorto di aver chiuso.

«Kurusu.»

Guardarlo bastò per fargli capire che aveva la sua attenzione. Emergendo per metà schiena, Akechi si era rigirato e stava adesso poggiato al bordo della vasca con entrambi i gomiti. «Che voi mi aiutate a coprire tutto quello che ho fatto… non va contro la vostra idea di giustizia?»

La sua voce era calma e pacata, niente zucchero o gentilezze superflue, solo puro e semplice interesse.

«Sì. Ma la nostra giustizia non è in grado di giudicarti.»

«E siete disposti a darmi una mano?»

«Non c’è stata una decisione unanime.»

«Devo dedurne che tutto quello che hai detto è riconducibile una tua iniziativa personale?»

Akira sospirò e preferì non rispondere.

«Sei davvero disposto a ignorare il fatto che ho ucciso il padre di Haru e causato il decesso di innumerevoli altre persone?»

«Come la madre di Futaba?»

Fu Akechi a tacere adesso, ma non a lungo. 

«No, quella volta è stata diversa.»

«In che senso?»

«Scusami, preferirei non parlarne.»

Sebbene fosse molto curioso, Akira decise di non insistere. «Va bene, non preoccuparti. Ma, tornando a noi, il punto per me è che non voglio vederti passare il resto della tua vita in una cella.»

«Se ci penso abbastanza a lungo, in realtà, non sarebbe così diverso da come è stato il resto della mia vita. Forse non sarebbe così male…»

Akira non poté fare altro che cadere nel silenzio di fronte a quelle parole. Senti che nulla di ciò che avrebbe detto in risposta sarebbe stato abbastanza e, si disse, forse non capiva davvero Akechi fino in fondo. Non seppe mai dove trovò il coraggio, ma alla fine si girò verso di lui, un leggero tremito nei movimenti.

«Vorrei che tu sapessi che c’è di meglio e che puoi essere migliore di così.»

Akechi, al suo fianco, teneva la testa poggiata alle braccia, sull’orlo della vasca. Da lì, sospirò e sorrise, anche se era un sorriso amaro. Per un attimo fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato e stare lì insieme, in silenzio, andasse semplicemente bene. Quando il ragazzo gli rispose, quasi non lo sentì. Vide le labbra di Akechi dischiudersi e la sua voce lo raggiunse, ma era appena un sussurro e lui era ammaliato. «Grazie.»


End file.
